


Idaho

by xXCrossArrowXx



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Love Confessions, M/M, Road Trips, Singing, Slow Burn, Smoking, Tags will update over time, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCrossArrowXx/pseuds/xXCrossArrowXx
Summary: The band is forced to take an unexpected road trip through Idaho. On the way, 2D discovers, learns, and experiences more than he ever thought he would. Especially regarding his relationship and feelings for their new bassist, Ace.





	1. Rough Landing

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for 100+ Kudos and 1000 hits! It means so much to me how many people are interested in this simple fic. I worked hard and am very proud of it, so to know you all like it this much makes me so happy :")

2D woke from his dazed sleep with a jolt. Once his eyes adjusted he looked at his surroundings. He was still on the plane, he’d forgotten how long the plane rides from the UK to the states took. They were heading for California, they had a music video shoot planned for a song on their album that 2D considered a possible summer hit. He’d never told anyone, but he was extremely proud of how it turned out. The feel of it all and the sound, it just felt good. 

Perhaps because it was the first song in a long while where he had the say in how it would play out.

Checking the view outside his window seat the world had grown dark. Only lit by the speckled lights of the cities down below. They’d left extremely early that morning and by the time displayed on his phone he predicted they were still a few hours away from their destination. 

Staring ahead, he could see the slumped heads of Noodle and Russel leaning against each other in their seats. At least they hadn’t been woken from their slumber. He knew plane rides always wore them out the most.

Turning to the right he was surprised to find Ace wide awake. From behind his glasses he watched as his eyes darted around rapidly. He also took note of the way his hands were gripping his arm rests, the ends of his sharp nails digging into the cushions.

Was he… scared? 

2D didn’t know too much about the new replacement bassist yet, given he’d only joined the band a few months prior. He knew he was laid back, unpredictably rebellious, but also a fun guy to be around. Nothing like Murdoc, that’s for sure. But he never would’ve taken the guy as being scared of plane rides. After all, he’d taken one to meet them at their studio in the UK. Though, his only response when asked how his flight had been was “Fine.”

Now that he thought about it, he did recall him being a bit distant and quiet at the airport, especially when they’d begun to board. He wondered if he’d been this nervous the whole trip so far.

“You alright, Ace?” 2D asked quietly, causing the bandmate to jump a bit and look at him with wide eyes.

“2D! Man, I didn’t see you wake up.” Ace said in a hushed tone, adjusting the glasses on his face. “I guess those bumps woke you up, huh?”

“Bumps?” 2D asked.

Then as if timed perfectly he felt the plane jitter briefly and then stop. He heard Ace sharply inhale and watched his nails dig further into the arm rest. 2D felt sympathy for the frightened ex-gangster and set a hand on his knee comfortingly.

“Don’t fret, it’s just a lil’ turbulence. This happens all the time when flying. Trust me, I’ve been doing these kinds of trips for years.” He gave him a warm smile before pulling his hand back into his lap.

“I know… doesn’t make it any easier though.” Ace laughed nervously, visibly embarrassed that 2D had seen him in such a frightened state.

“Just a few more hours,” 2D paused to yawn, “then we’ll land and we can rest at the hotel.” 

2D let his eyes drift close again and Ace nodded at him. He appreciated him not making a big deal of his unspoken fear. He’d rather 2D know than any of the other bandmates, he didn’t know why but something about the little blue-haired man made him feel like he was trustable. 

Perhaps since he was always sweet and kind no matter what he was faced with. Traits that Ace had used to view as a weakness, but for 2D they were definitely his strengths.

“You’re right, you’re right..” Ace leaned back in his seat, deciding to follow 2D and try to get some shut eye. 

However, that plan was interrupted by another series of rocks and Ace’s heart was sent into overdrive again. 2D was wide awake once more, looking around as he rode out the bumps. However, as one minute passed and the shaking continued 2D began to grow worried.

“Dee? Ace? You guys awake?” 

Russel’s voice brought both of the men’s attention to the drummer, who was turned in his seat giving them a worried look. Noodle was also looking back with a similar expression on her face as well.

“This is the longest turbulence we’ve hit to date.” Noodle chimed.

“Are we sure it’s turbulence?” Russel asked.

“I’m not sure. Perhaps one of us should ask the pilot-” 2D’s voice was cut off by the sudden voice on the overhead speakers.

“All passengers please take your seats. We’re experiencing difficulties with the plane and need to make an emergency landing.”

The bandmates exchanged one another terrified looks and proceeded to buckle themselves in. 2D had to admit even he was terrified now, they’d never had a problem like this on a flight before. It didn’t help either that they weren’t aware of what the problem was either.

He decided to briefly look out the window and right away he noticed a piece of the plane’s left wing was missing, a small line of smoke exiting out of the open area. He let out an audible gasp and placed a hand against his mouth.

“Stu?”

Hearing Ace’s voice say his name brought his attention back over to the man, who looked completely petrified as he pressed back into his seat 

“What is it? Is it bad?”

The tone of his voice was higher pitched than usual and full of fright. 2D closed the window and tried to give Ace the best smile he could muster at the moment. 

“Nothing. I could already see the airport, we’ll be fine.”

“Ok, that’s good-”

The plane suddenly lurched to the left a bit and each of the band members collectively yelled. 

“Shit!” Ace yelped, his hand reacting by reaching to grip 2D’s leg.

2D felt Ace’s claws dig into him, but he was more worried about if they were going to survive or not at the moment. The plane continued to rock as it began to make a decent. 2D peaked out once more and he felt a wave of relief when he saw the runway in the distance. The wing still looked the same as it did last time he’d checked, so he assumed they were going to be fine the rest of the trip down.

“Don’t worry guys, I can sees the runway from here. We’ll be fine.”

“Thank God.” Noodle said.

“God, I hate planes.” Russel mumbled.

“Heh, me too. They fuckin’ suck. How about we take a boat back to the UK next time, m’kay guys?” Ace chimed in with a brief chuckle.

2D appreciated him trying to help calm everyone's nerves down, even when he knew he was terrified himself.

He gave Ace’s arm a comforting squeeze and the man looked at him with a thankful gaze. 2D kept hold of his arm as the plane grew closer to the ground, continuing to let Ace squeeze his leg as the landing gear met the track below. Once the plane had finally slowed down to a steady pace, they all waited until it reached their place of the tarmac where they would exit. 

It was then when 2D became aware of the claws digging into his pant leg and he patted Ace’s arm to get his attention. 

“Hey, Ace. Your, um-” He pointed to his hand and Ace quickly retracted.

“Shit, sorry, Stu. I know, these things are practically weapons. It’s a wonder how I didn’t get stopped to clip ‘em at the security checkpoint. I didn’t cut ya or nothin’ did I?”

“It’s alright. I’m sure you didn’t do any harm.” 2D admitted he could feel a slight tinge of pain, but he didn’t want to give Ace anything more to worry about after what they had just experienced. 

Once they were given the all clear, they began to rise from their seats and grab their luggage in the overhead bins. As they walked down the aisle, they made sure to check on their crew members and see if they were alright as well. 

The band exited the plane, finding their way to the airport’s lobby where they all sat down to rest. It had been a jarring experience for all of them, by the looks on all their faces they were exhausted and mentally drained.

“I really thought we were done for there.” Noodle mumbled as she leaned forward in her seat, pressing her hand against her forehead as she tried to calm herself down.

“We’ve had a lot of close calls, this ain’t one that I enjoyed too much.” Russel said as he sat back in his seat and dragged a hand down his face.

Ace took a seat in the chairs behind the gang and let out a sigh of relief. 2D decided to take a seat next to him, sitting in his chair with a loud “oof” as he finally settled down. 

“You say that’s never happened on any flights you guys have been on after all these years? Am I just bad luck or somethin’?” Ace joked.

“I guess so. Ace, we’re leaving you here when it’s time for the next flight. Unless you want to walk the rest of the way to Cali.” Noodle said as she played along.

“Don’t test me. I’ll do it.” Ace chuckled and stared out the airport’s window at their plane.

2D watched as his eyes grew noticeably wider and he had to pull down his shades to make sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him.

“Is the wing busted? What the hell, it’s smokin’.” Ace stood from his seat to get a better view of the damage. 

2D twiddled with his fingers in his lap as he watched Ace press against the glass. He hoped he wouldn’t be upset with him for not telling the truth of their situation. How could he tell him? He’d looked scared enough to have a heart attack. He was only looking out for him, right? 

As Ace returned to his seat next to him, 2D braced himself for a possible scolding, but instead felt a hand slap his back lightly. It made him flinch, but the sound of Ace’s laughter assured him it wasn’t meant to be intentionally mean.

“Thanks for not pointing that out. I probably would’ve panicked or somethin’. That’s insane…”

2D let go of the breath he had been holding and laughed with him. It felt good to be able to laugh, especially after something so terrifying for all of them had just happened.

“Alright, fellas.” 

The band turned to see one of the crew members approaching them, phone in hand. Russel stood to meet him and the crew member put the phone back up to his ear.

“Here’s the deal, our personal plane isn’t going to be fixed for a few days.”

“So, are we going to catch one of the commercial airlines here then?” Russel asked as he crossed his arms.

“We can’t find a flight. We’ve been asking the airport staff, but the next available flight won’t be till either room opens up or we catch one in a couple days. I highly doubt space will open up to hold not only you guys, but all of the crew and our equipment.”

“So we’re stuck here? Wait, where is here?” Noodle asked.

“Pocatello Regional Airport. Idaho.”

“Idaho?” 2D raised a brow. 

“Well that’s kind of out there, ain’t it?” Ace called from his seat.

“We have a possible solution if we still want to make it to Cali on time for the video shoot.” The crew member informed.

“Which is what?” 2D asked.

“We take our tour bus and drive the rest of the way to Cali.”

The group collectively groaned. If there was one thing they hated more than long plane rides, it was long drives.

“Is that really our only time convenient option?” Russel asked.

“If you want to make the video shoot on time, yes.” 

The group all gave each other looks. They could all collectively agree they didn’t want to wait around in the airport or a nearby hotel bored to death until they found a flight. And after their recent experience, they weren’t exactly eager to get back on a plane either.

“What do you say guys? Road trip?” 2D asked hesitantly. 

“What the hell, it’ll be a good bonding experience for us. Cramped in a bus for a few days, on the open road for miles, what’s a more better way for us to get to know each other. My ass isn’t getting back on a plane, at least. I’ll tell you that much.” Ace added as he turned around and leaned over his seat.

“Then it’s settled.” Noodle hopped out of her seat and grabbed her luggage. “Let’s get out of here and get on the road.”

“Alright, the bus is pulling up to the front, so you all go get settled and we’ll head out shortly.”

The crew member walked away to rejoin a few other members to help with assisting the moving of their equipment. 2D stood and grabbed his own bags, waiting for everyone else to gather their things before they began to head for the airport’s entrance. Once out the doors the group spotted the big bus, a crew member waving and beckoning them to join. 

They sluggishly all boarded the bus, Ace more eager than the rest to get a good look inside.

“Woah! Sweet digs.” He exclaimed as he walked around the bus to take it all in.

That’s right, Ace had never been on the bus before. 2D couldn’t help but smile as he watched their new bassist excitedly check out all that there was to see on the bus. 

“Watch out behind, ya.” Russel said as he passed Ace, ready to put his things away and claim his usual bed for sleeping.

“I’m calling it a night fellas, you rest easy here soon okay?” Noodle told them as she waved and headed for her bunk.

That left 2D and Ace alone in the main living quarters. 2D himself was ready to settle in for the night, but watching Ace fall back into the couch cushions and sink into them was too good to miss out on. 

“Now this is a way to travel. Why even bother with the plane?”

“Cause the tour bus can’t take us across the sea.” 

“Ok, good point.” Ace admitted and rested his head back.

2D smiled and began to pull his luggage toward the back, now ready to head to his own bunk. 

“Hey, Stu.”

2D stopped in his tracks and looked back at Ace. He’d removed his glasses and was folding them shut in his hand. Looking up at him, his pink tinted eyes stared at him with a softness he’d never seen before. 

“Thanks for, um, what you did on the plane.” He looked away bashfully, stuffing his glasses in his coat’s pocket in the process.

“Course.” 2D replied.

Huh, a genuine thank you. He hadn’t expected that at all. It was weird how differently Ace treated him compared to how Murdoc had. He definitely could say he wasn’t used to it, but he could grow to be accustomed to it. He was about to head off before he looked back at Ace one more time.

“You know, I’m scared of whales.”

Ace looked up at him with raised brows. There was silence, a noticeably long silence. But eventually a wide grin slowly grew on Ace’s face and 2D could only smile back. There was a mutual understanding, and Ace just simply shook his head and stood up from the couch to grab his bags. 

“Alright, show me where I’m staying.” Ace said as he walked by 2D, giving him a pat on his back.

“Ah, this bunk is usually where Murdoc would stay. I guess that means it’s yours now.”

“Looks good to me, oh and it’s a top bunk too!” Ace threw his luggage into the compartment next to the bunk and hopped up into the bunk eagerly.

The sight of Ace’s dangling legs scurrying to hoist himself into the bunk was enough to make 2D chuckle to himself. Once the ex-gangster had made himself comfortable, he poked his head out to look at 2D once more.

“Goodnight, dude.”

“Goodnight, Ace.” 2D waved to him.

As Ace disappeared behind the curtain, 2D placed his own bags into his compartment. He opened one of them to pull out a pair of pajama shorts and he headed for the bathroom in the back of the bus. He dressed down and slipped the shorts on. Returning to his bunk, he began to settle down and felt the bus lurch forward. 

Now began the long trip ahead. 2D hoped they could make it to the shoot in California on time, it was extremely important that they get this filmed. He’d been envisioning it for so long, planning and scripting. He wanted to make it special, he wanted to make it their music video. 

They just had to survive the long, and what he assumed would be boring trip ahead of them. He only hoped everything would go smoothly from here on out.

Looking out his window, he watched the airport slowly fade away into the distance. As they entered onto the highway, the street lights above illuminated his bunk brightly. He watched as the casts of light passed by, observing how they passed over his own body as well.

It was at that moment when he made note of five small indentations on his right leg. Hoisting it up so he could get a better look, he observed the deep marks with interest. 2D traced a finger down them one by one curiously. A couple of the marks had dried red splotches around them, clearly indicating blood had been drawn. 

Damn, Ace sure had quite a grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of more to come! Not sure how many but I can guarantee more than 3! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, I'm very excited to continue this fic!


	2. Out There in the Wilderness

The smell of bacon filling his nose brought 2D from his slumber. This was the first thing he noticed, the second thing was that the bus wasn’t moving. He turned to look out the window and all he was met with were a line of trees. 

Confused, he shuffled out of bed and pulled back his privacy curtain to look into the main quarters. Russel was at the stove while Noodle was sat at the table, eagerly awaiting the meal Russel was currently cooking. 2D stood from his bunk and yawned, figuring they must be stopped for the morning to unwind. 

“I wonder where Ace is off to?” 2D questioned to himself quietly since he had not seen the bassist yet.

As he gathered some clothes to wear for the day and headed for the bathroom; right when he was about to open the door it swung open on its own. It revealed a freshly groomed Ace, currently brushing his teeth. His hair was still wet from probably a recent shower, and he was wearing a new t-shirt, black jeans, and red boots. 

2D lowered the clothing in his hands so that they would hide the mark on his leg Ace had left the day prior. He didn’t want him to see it and feel bad after all.

Ace looked at 2D with a surprised look, probably not expecting him to be there. Nonetheless, he removed the toothbrush from his mouth and gave him a foamy smile.

“Gmornin.” He said through the paste.

“Mornin’. Where are we stopped, do you know?” 

“Par’d at a campin’ s-spot. Abou’ a half-a-day fwom th’ border.” Ace managed to spit out, literally. 

Ace turned toward the sink to rinse the toothpaste from his mouth and turned back to 2D, grinning his now polished pearly fangs. 

“We were makin’ good time. Thought the view was nice, so we stopped here for breakfast.” 

“The view?” 2D asked, recalling the cluttered trees he’d seen earlier.

“Oh, man! You haven’t seen it yet. Put somethin’ on, shirtless. Meet me outside.” Ace walked by him, shooting him a couple finger guns.

2D had to admit he was intrigued, though Ace was usually easily amused. However, he quickly dressed himself and made his way to the front door of the bus.

“Hear ya go, Dee. I figured you’d wake up sooner or later.” Russel said, handing 2D a slice of toast. 

“Thanks, Russ!” 2D took the bread happily and stuffed it in his mouth.

“Sleep alright?” Noodle asked as she dug into her plate of bacon.

“As best as I could, I can’t wait till we get to the hotel and we can sleep somewhere that isn’t in motion constantly.” 2D said as he chewed.

“It’ll be over soon, Dee. You should head outside and get some fresh air, take a look at the view too.” Russel insisted as her turned back to his cooking.

“Oh, Stu! It’s incredible.” Noodle exclaimed as she stuffed the last piece of bacon in her mouth.

“That’s what I keep being told. Ace is out there waiting for me, I better go meet him.” 

Taking another bite of his toast, 2D opened the bus door and stepped outside. He immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight before him. Enormous mountains that jutted from the earth reached high into the sky not far in the distance. All around them various trees covered the valley, they seemed to extend for miles without stopping. It was like there was no civilization at all, just wilderness.

The beauty had captured his attention so much he’d almost didn’t see Ace waving at him a few steps ahead. Snapping out of his daze, he joined Ace’s side and the two looked out on the scene together.

“It’s… stunning.” 2D said in a hushed voice.

“Ain’t it? Imagine how I feel. I’ve lived in a city most my life, I’ve never seen anythin’ so grand until now.”

2D made sure to take as many mental images as he could to save them for later. He had a feeling deep down this could be inspiring for a new song, somehow. Perhaps the road trip wasn’t such a bad idea after all, this was definitely worth it in the long run. 

“I scoped out the area around the bus a bit and there’s actually a hiking trail nearby.” Ace spoke, pointing in a direction near the tree line. “You know, if we maybe wanted to check this place out some more.”

“It’d be nice to get out and stretch our legs, I can go ask the others if they’d like to join us.”

It wasn’t often 2D and the rest of the gang were given opportunities to relax and unwind like this, so the idea of a walk through the woods seemed relaxing (and inspiring). 

Entering back into the bus, he headed over to both Noodle and Russel who now sat at the table. His plate was full of eggs, bacon, and sausage. However, the bacon portion was reduced quickly by Noodle who Russel was allowing to pick off his plate. 

“How would ya’ guys feel about taking a hike? Ace found a trail.”

“I’ve been dying to stretch my legs.” Noodle commented, reaching for another slice of bacon.

Russel stopped her hand with his fork, glaring at her slightly before turning his attention to 2D.

“A hike sounds nice, Dee. I’ll be ready once I finish my breakfast. If Noodle lets me.”

“Come on, just one more slice-” 

“Uh-uh. I need my protein too. Go get changed and maybe I’ll save you a piece.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll be out in a second, Stu. Tell Ace we’re on our way.”

2D nodded and headed to his bunk quickly to grab a pair of boots he considered would be fit for hiking. It’d been a lot cooler out than he’d been expecting as well, so he grabbed a light jacket to take along as well. 

Stepping out of the bus again he turned to see Ace returning from the tree line with multiple sticks in his arms. 2D was confused at first as to what the bassist was up to, but realized soon after seeing the circle of rocks on the ground not too far in front of him. Ace placed the sticks into his makeshift pit and clapped his hands together to shake off the debris from the wood.

“What’s that for?” 2D asked, walking up to the pile.

“Do you know how perfect this settin’ is for a campfire? It’s somethin’ I’d only seen in movies. Never had the chance to do it myself before.”

“Ain’t campfires something you light and sit around at night though?” 2D asked.

Ace paused and looked up slowly.

“Crap… you’re right. Did I just really put all this together for nothin?” 

“I mean we can still light it, maybe make some smores.”

“Eh, it wouldn’t be the same. Guess whoever stops here next can use it then.” Ace shrugged and then headed over to the bus when he saw Russel and Noodle exit.

2D looked down at the pile of sticks and frowned at them. Ace had seemed pretty thrilled about lighting it, though for all he knew he may be a pyromaniac… However, recalling how he described never being able to camp, given he was from the city, 2D couldn’t help but feel a tinge of sympathy. He’d have to plan a camping trip for the band one of these days. Before Ace leaves, that is.

… Ace leaving.

2D hadn’t thought about that until that very moment. He’d completely forgotten the replacement bassist was just that : a replacement. Murdoc was still alive, still present, and set to return in the future.

The sudden realization brought a feeling to his gut he was all too familiar with. He’d been getting these strange feelings ever since Murdoc had been imprisoned. What scared him the most is he wasn’t exactly sure what kind of feelings they were. Fear? Sadness? Anger? Perhaps it was a mixture. He knew Murdoc screwed him up badly, that even when he was away he could still feel his lingering effects… haunting him and refusing to let him be at ease. It fucked with his head and he hated it.

He placed his foot on of the sticks below, pushing down on it hard until it snapped under his weight.

“Hey, Stu! You ready?” 

Noodle’s voice snapped him from his mind and he turned to see the group all collectively staring at him. 

“Oh! Yeah, yeah. I’m coming.” He quickly speed walked to catch up with them and began to head for the hiking trail.

Ace was leading the way to the spot where he'd found the trail and they paused to look up at the trees above. They headed down the path at a slow pace, taking everything in as they did. The forest was filled with the sounds of birds, bugs, and other noises of the wild. 

2D liked it out here, something about the smell and peacefulness was comforting. He enjoyed city life, but experiencing the tranquility of the woods really gave him a new perspective. 

“If any of yall need some snacks or refreshments, I got a whole bunch stuff in this pack. Noodle insisted I bring some.” Russel informed.

“It’s good to stay hydrated and keep up a good energy.”

“Ooooh, whatcha got?” Ace asked, shuffling over to the pack to peer inside.

2D walked on a bit farther from them as they scoped out potential snacks. He was too intrigued with the sights before him to worry about eating or drinking. He’d lowered his head to watch where he was putting his feet when he noticed hoof prints in the soft earth under him. He bent down slowly and placed a hand on top of them. 

“Wow…” He muttered.

That was when one of the most eerie sounds 2D had ever heard ringed in his ear. It was as if someone blew through a whistle that was at a very low octave. 

“Dee, don’t move.” Russel’s voice whispered from behind him.

2D froze in his spot. What did that mean? Well obviously he knew it meant not to move, but why. He turned his head ever so slightly in the direction he’d heard the noise and his breath hitched. 

Standing about a few yards away was a giant elk. Tall, muscular, it’s antlers jutting out of it’s skull. It was looking straight at him with wide curious eyes. Then it began to approach, taking cautious hoof steps in his direction. 

2D felt his heart began to beat so hard he thought it might fly out of his chest. What was he supposed to do? Were these creatures dangerous? Was he seriously going to be impaled by a giant deer?

However, he heard footsteps and soon looked up to see Ace, Russel, and Noodle standing by his side. He couldn’t express how grateful he was for them coming to his aide. The elk stopped, seeming intimidated by the group. It’s nostrils flared and it pointed its head in the direction of Ace. 2D looked at Ace, who was currently holding an opened bag of assorted nuts. Ace looked down at 2D, then at his hand, and back to the elk.

“It wants my nuts…”

2D had to resist finding humor in that statement. He didn’t want to scare the elk or possibly anger it with the sound of his laughter. He did hear Noodle behind him snicker quietly though. 

He watched Ace grab a handful of the nuts and toss them gently toward the elk. The creature backed up as the objects landed near it, but approached them again to nibble them from off the ground. 2D felt a smile spread across his face as he watched the elk enjoy the offerings. The smile only grew when he saw how giddy Ace looked. Behind his glasses he saw sparks in his eyes.

“This is the most magical thing that’s ever happened to me… well, sorta..” Ace whispered.

2D would’ve asked him about what the “sorta” meant, but he forgot the question quickly when he saw a couple more figures emerge from behind the elk. From what he could tell, it was a doe and a fawn. They were eyeing the food Ace had thrown curiously, unsure of whether to approach or not.

“Perhaps best to give them the rest and leave them be.” Russel suggested, placing a hand on Ace’s shoulder.

“Yeah… yeah you’re right.” Ace opened the bag up fully and tossed the rest of the nuts toward the elk family; crumbling the bag in his hand before stuffing it in his pants pocket.

2D rose slowly, and huddled close to his bandmates. The elk watched them as they backed away from them slowly and then began walking down the trail again. The rest of the elk joined in with the buck, all nibbling happily away at the food they’d been given. When the bandmates felt they were at a safe distance, they began to disperse and spread out of the trail. 

“That was incredible.” Noodle exclaimed. “I’ve never seen a deer that close before.”

“I thinks they’re called elk.” 2D corrected.

“Did you see the antlers on the buck? Those things could probably pick me up.” Russel joked, drawing chuckles from the group.

2D looked over at Ace, who had his hands rested back behind his head as he stared up at the trees above. A wide smile was still spread across his face, he figured he wouldn’t get over that interaction for the rest of the day.

“Did you see how it looked at me? I was a goner unless I gave it my snacks! And the mom and baby sure were adorable too. Long as they’re gettin’ fed and happy, I guess I’ll be fine with sacrificin’ the nuts for em.” Ace said happily, skipping a bit as he said so.

“That’s very noble of you, Ace. I’m sures the buck and his family will appreciate you.” 2D said as he joined him by his side.

“They better, I was really looking forward to eating those.” He gave a playful frown, causing one of his fangs to poke out from behind his upper lip in the process.

“I have more snacks you know, like chips, crackers, mini marshmallows…” Russel began naming them off one by one as he opened the pack.

“Marshmallows, huh? I do like my sweets.” Ace went to reach eagerly into the pack and 2D was left ahead of the group again.

He watched Ace stuff his mouth full of the soft treats, bringing out laughter from Noodle and Russel simply shaking his head. Ace and the others really were enjoying themselves out here. From the elk interaction, to just casually hanging out, Ace really had made a point the other day about this trip being a good bonding experience. It was like they were a true family, 2D honestly longed deep down for it to never end. 

He really wanted them to make something out of this trip since he knew they only happened once in a blue moon. He wanted to experience the most it had to offer and do everything you’re supposed to do when on the road and camping in the wilderness. He thought back to the firepit Ace had built…

“You know guys, I know they want us in California as soon as possible,” 2D bit his lip and shuffled his feet, “but what if we took our time. What if we made the most of our situation. We don’t have to be there in the next two days. They only wanted us there early originally to get settled in and have extra time to plan. But hey, we’ve done so much more with less.”

2D approached the group and held out his arms as he spoke.

“Ace built a fire pit back at the bus. Why don’t we camp here for the night? Set up the fire, open a couple drinks, make a few smores. It’ll be fun. Yeah?”

The group all exchanged looks and then back at 2D. Right away he can tell Ace was more willing to accept his offer, Noodle and Russel seemed a bit hesitant. 

“You sure the crew are going to be ok with that?” Russel asked.

“Why not let them go on ahead? We can tag behind with our bus and they can get set up in California and be ready for us once we get there.” 2D said.

“It’s not a bad plan, I do quite like it out here. You’d be able to relax too.” Noodle sang, nudging Russel’s shoulder in an attempt to coax him into agreeing.

“Fine. Why the hell not.” Russel said with a grin.

The group cheered together quietly and began to head back down the trail in the direction of the bus. 2D was excited and felt giddy. He couldn’t believe he actually convinced them to stay longer. He could definitely tell for Ace it was a dream come true.

“Oh, I hope y'all are ready! I got some great campfire stories to share from my youth. Anyone got some horror stories to tell?” Ace asked as he rubbed his hands together.

“I may have a few.” Russel spoke up.

“Same here, I got ones that will knock you off your feet.” Noodle shouted as she pumped a fist into the air.

“Nice!” Ace chuckled.

The bassist fell back to nudge 2D lightly, throwing his arm around his shoulders for a brief second.

“Don’t tell the others but, I’m so glad we aren’t leaving yet. This place is way too cool to miss out on.”

“Of course, didn’t want that firepit of yours to go to waste. Not after you worked so hard.”

“You’re a good man, Dee.” Ace gave his back another slap and 2D huffed out a breath.

Ace headed off ahead, probably to go get the fire started. This left 2D trailing behind the group, alone with his thoughts. 

As much as he liked Ace’s kind gestures, he had to admit the unexpected touches, pats, and slaps were catching him off guard. 

He didn’t want to be upset, but thinking back to every moment Murdoc ever hit him… ever hurt him. It was all way too overwhelming. It made him flinch just thinking about it. He didn’t have the heart to ask Ace to stop, because deep down he didn’t want him to. It was his way of showing appreciation, something 2D was not used to recieivng very often. Perhaps he could talk to him about it later… when they were alone. 

He didn’t want to think about that right now, though. Tonight was going to be a fun night. He wanted to enjoy it.

He needed to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is done! Thank you all for the positive feedback on the first chapter. I'll be pumping these things out probably every other day or so. Enjoy!


	3. Drunken

“No way! There’s no way you had ice powers.” Noodle chortled, leaning over her seat on the log and pointed her beer in Ace’s direction.

“Oh, it happened alright. I turned blue and everythin’. What happened after was like somethin’ out of Frozen. I shot ice from my hands and froze those little annoying kids in ice-” He mimicked the hand movements and pointed outward, “then me and my boys went and caused so much trouble around the city. We really were little shits back then.”

“Ok, and how exactly did you lose these brain freeze induced ice powers?” Russel asked.

“Indigestion. The powers went down the drain along with my dreams of being a super villain. But, I’m a superstar now so, guess I got the super part in the end at least.”

“You’re no super star yet, pal. We haven’t even revealed ya, yet.” 2D said and he took a sip from his beer.

“Soon, Dee. You’ll see, people are goin’ to go nuts over Ace D. Copular!” Ace yelled into the sky and slumbed back down on his log.

The group laughed at Ace’s antics and all collectively took more sips from their drinks. They’d been telling stories by the light of the fire for what seemed like a few hours now. They’d started right before the sun had gone down, and now the moon and stars had risen above. Each individual had gone through at least three beers now, and the effects were clearly starting to show.

Noodle was as bubbly as ever, Russel never really acted too different when drunk except a bit more sluggish than usual, 2D was giggling nonstop and Ace, he was putting on quite a show. 2D wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or this was just how the guy told stories. Either way, Ace was extremely animated and expressive. 

“Okay, okay. My turn boys. You’ve never heard this one before. Takiko, the vampire tree...” Noodle chimed in, standing from her log and turning to face them all.

“Pfft, vampire tree?” 2D asked, raising one of his thick brows at Noodle with doubt.

“You can make fun of how it sounds now, but that will only anger it more…”

2D enjoyed a good horror story, heck, his favorite movies were zombie thrillers after all. He lived for scary material. However, Noodle’s didn’t seem like it would be enough to scare him. Nonetheless, he humored her and continued to listen. He noticed out of the corner of his eye Ace move closer to sit next to him, listening very intently to Noodle’s terrifying tale. As the story went on he saw him visibly tense up and even place his hand over his mouth at some points.

“Heh, if you need me to hold your hand Acey just ask.” 2D whispered, looking at him with an evil grin.

“No way, Stu. I may get freaked out by planes, but one little horror story won’t scare this guy.”

“Mhm.” 2D hummed as he pressed his lips against his bottle. To his amusement, by the end of the story Ace was practically ready to jump out of his boots. Even Russel looked pretty shocked, gripping onto his bottle almost hard enough to crack it. 

“So, never turn your back when you’re in the woods. Because Takiko could be anywhere, waiting to grab you with its limbs… extending...closer..” 2D noticed Noodle’s eyes pointing at something behind him. 

2D turned and saw a large stick on the ground and grinned. He knew what she wanted him to do. He picked it up quietly while Ace was distracted, hovering it inches behind the bassist’s back.

“Before you know it, the last thing you feel are sharp branches digging into your skin and dragging you away… forever!” Noodle jumped forward with raised hands.

That’s when 2D jabbed the stick against Ace’s back, not hard enough to do harm but hard enough to make the bassist shriek and shoot from his seat. Ace fell to the forest floor with a thud and laughter erupted from all of the band members. 2D almost laughed hard enough to make him fall back on his log. Noodle was holding her stomach she was laughing so hard and Russel was slamming his fist on the log he sat on.

Ace picked himself up, brushing the leaves off his shirt and chuckling to himself.

“I see, pick on the new guy, huh?”

“It’s initiation. Welcome to the band, Ace.” 2D said, raising his beer.

“Yeah, we’re happy to have you here.” Russel admitted.

“Definitely.” Noodle added.

“Gee, guys. You’re all going to make me blush. You know how weird it is to have the entire band you used to look up to when you were younger compliment you all at once?” Ace smiled, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. 

“Better get used to it. Soon it’ll be all our fans as well.” Noodle said, taking the last sip left in her bottle.

“You think they’re ready for all of this?” Ace asked, striking a pose but stumbling in the process.

“When you’re sober, yes. Right now, probably best to keep it between us. You behave better than Doc did, at least.” Russel said, moving to collect the empty bottles they’d left around the fire.

Hearing Murdoc’s nickname made 2D tense up. He’d hoped deep down that comment wouldn’t go any further, but Ace decided to chime in.

“I’ve seen Doc drunk, he’s a hot mess. Why, how was he for you guys?”

“Oh man, he was horrible. He got very verbal and very violent. Even took it out on us more than one occasion. I’d be sure to set his ass straight though.” Russel told Ace, fighting with Noodle over the unopened bottle in her hand.

“There was one time where he went nuts and threw bottles at us! I still remember him screaming “Ya’ fuckin’ pillocks I’ll glass you all!” Noodle exclaimed in Murdoc’s accent, hesitantly letting go of the bottle Russel refused to let her have. 

2D felt his heart sink, lowering the bottle in his hand against the ground as he tried to use his hands to steady himself on the log. He knew exactly what day they were talking about… that night… the blood..

“He got 2D pretty good. Got Russel pretty good on his arm. After he hit Russel though, that was it for him. Russel knocked him out so cold that he slept in long enough to pass his hangover the next day.”

“Yep, that sounds like Doc.” Ace sighed, taking his seat back next to 2D.

2D was frozen in place, recalling that night. How he’d feared for the bandmate’s lives, his vision going red as the blood dripped into his eyes. He’d thought he was dying, every sharp shard pulled from his forehead he could now feel all over again. Was he shaking now?

“We’ve somehow survived this long from his torment, now he’s doing hard time.” Russel sat back down on his log, setting the box of trash he had gathered down as well.

“I gotta give props to you for that! Anyone who can handle Murdoc can handle anythin', right Dee?” Ace said, giving 2D a slap on the back.

2D yelped, launching himself from the log and falling onto his knees. Ace immediately retracted his arm, staring at the singer with wide and concerned eyes. The rest of the band members stared at him with worried expressions, looking at one another briefly as if to figure out what had just happened.

2D’s breathing was heavy, he could feel himself getting choked up. It didn’t help that everyone was staring. Oh no, what had he done? He had to think of something quick to get rid of the awkward tension now hanging heavy in the air.

“Uh… I need to take a leak!” 2D shouted, stumbling as he stood to hurriedly head off toward the trees.

The band members watched him leave hastily and all stood shocked and confused. Ace especially, who looked down at his hand, trying to decipher what it was he had done wrong.

“Shit…” Noodle said under her breath, dragging a hand down her face. “It probably was a bad idea to bring up Murdoc, huh?” She asked Russel.

“I think so… we were all so drunk we didn’t even consider how 2D was feeling about the whole conversation. It’s my fault.” The drummer sighed, picking up the trash and turning to the guitarist with sorrowful eyes.

“Why, he’s talked about him in front of me before? Why would he react that way toward Doc?” Ace asked, looking for answers but the bandmates just shook their heads.

“We shouldn’t talk about it, especially when Dee isn’t around.” Russel said, passing by Ace.

“Listen, Ace.” Noodle stumbled over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Murdoc gave Stuart a harder time than all of us. A lot happened before me and Russel met him, bad things. And bad things happened when we were together. Some we weren’t there for, others Stuart never wanted to talk about. It’s best to give him space and let him tell you about it on his own time.” 

“Oh.. o-okay.” Ace was still unsure of what that had to do with how 2D reacted to his gesture, but he understood what Noodle meant.

“We’re going to head to bed, got a long trip ahead tomorrow. Tell him we went to bed, okay? And… look out for him too. I’m not sure how long he’ll be out there. He won’t go far though.”

“I will, goodnight guys.” 

Noodle and Russel waved to Ace, leaving him alone around the campfire. Ace looked off in the direction 2D had gone, but he was nowhere in sight. He sighed and sat back down on the log, using the stick 2D had scared him with previously to poke at the fire. 

Meanwhile in the distance, Stuart leaned against a tree. Holding his chest tightly as he tried to steady his breathing. What had he done? They were all having such a perfect night together, then he had to go and ruin it by freaking out over a simple slap on the back. He’d made an idiot of himself, in front of his friends, in front of Ace, he was supposed to be their leader for god sake. He was supposed to be the example and frontman, but there was no way he could probably make Ace see him as such after the stunt his just pulled. He knew he shouldn’t care so much about what Ace thought about him, but it was still important to him.

He didn’t want to screw this up, ruin this new relationship and bond they had formed. 2D just wanted a friend, someone he could possibly trust and not have to be anxious around 24/7. 

He gripped clumps of blue hair on his head and tugged hard. 

What was wrong with him? Was he afraid of Ace? No, he was afraid of Murdoc. No, he wasn’t. Murdoc did not scare him, he’s known him for so long nothing surprised him anymore. Yet, he still flinched, he still hesitated, and still prepared himself for any possibility of something bad happening to him. 

He didn’t even have to worry about that now, he was in jail! But why did he think about him every day? Why did he think about everything they’d been through, everything he’d done to him. He was missing in his life, but he still felt ever present. 

“I hate you…” 2D whispered, hitting the tree trunk hard. “I hate you so fucking much.” He hit it again, and again. 

He hit it until his knuckles were numb and he stopped. This was bad, this state he was in. He wanted to escape, find a way out. But how?

“Stu?” 

2D whipped around, a shadowy green figure standing before him. For a split second he saw Murdoc, but knew it wasn’t him. It was just Ace.

The ex-gangster stood there, hands in his pants pockets and his posture slumped. He looked reluctant to approach him further, looking at him with eyes full of worry. 

“Are… you okay?” He asked quietly, unsure of what to say.

2D prayed he hadn’t seen what he had just done. 2D stuffed his bloody hand in his jacket pocket and walked up to Ace slowly. 

“H-hey, Ace. I’m ok, just really had to pee. Those beers just go right through me.” He laughed half-heartedly, hoping to convince him.

“Oh, okay. I was just worried about yas I guess. I thought I might have done somethin' wrong.”

2D’s breath hitched and his expression cringed. Ace, even in his drunken state, was able to read 2D’s expression right off the bat.

“It was me then, huh? Well just tell me then, was it somethin' I said? Bout Doc? I promise I won’t bring him up for the rest of the trip, I-”

“No, Ace. It’s not that.” 2D interrupted him.

“Then what? You have to tell me Stu I’m not a mind reader.”

“I… can’t.” 2D sighed, walking past him.

Ace looked after him with saddened eyes, frowning and following him back to the campfire. 2D stood over the fire, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets. He was perfectly still, perfectly quiet. Ace wanted to be mad at him, it was his first instinct for him not telling him the truth. But seeing how he looked in the glow of the flames stopped him.

The reflection of the fire mixing with the shades of blues in his hair was like a painting. The flames that danced across his tear filled eyes, so full of heartbreak and heartache, were absolutely mesmerizing. All Ace could do was watch… and wait. 

He watched 2D wipes his sleeve across his face and sigh. Ace had never seen the man in such a state before. He could tell he was incredibly upset, and extremely hesitant with telling him anything. He began to wonder if 2D may actually be afraid of him? No, that was unlikely. Perhaps rather, he was afraid to upset him instead. 

Ace appreciated he was looking out for his feelings, no one had really cared before in the past. But he didn’t want 2D too push himself to keep himself together like this. Because he could tell he was falling apart, slowly but surely.

Ace sat down on the log behind him and let his arms rest on his knees, letting his hands hold together as he did so.

“Stu, whatever you have on your mind. If it involves me, I need to know okay. I don’t want lies.”

He watched 2D’s posture straighten, alert to what he was saying. 

“I’m… not goin' to hurt you. I know he’s a pal of mine, but I could never-” Ace stopped when 2D turned to look at him.

“I know, I know that now.” 2D looked down at his feet. “You’re nothing like him. You’re have a heart, good intentions, you actually care about us. And… you actually care about someone like me” 

“Is that wrong?” Ace asked.

“No. I don’t want it to be. I want to get to know you, I want to be your friend. I’m just scared I’m going to fuck it up. Like I’ve managed to fuck up everything else good in my life.” 

“I’m not upset with ya, okay? I still think you’re a good guy.” Ace tried to give 2D some reassurance, though he had to be honest he wasn’t the best with comforting someone.

“I don’t feel like a good guy, though.” 2D began to pace as he spoke, “I flinch every time you pat me or slap me on the back, even when I know it’s cause you’re being nice. I watch everything I say and do, because I always think back to how he wanted things. How he treated me… it turned me into this mess I am now. I lie to everyone every single day about how I feel just so they won’t worry, it’s horrible!”

“It sounds like you think everythin' Doc ever did was your fault? Did he really make you think that?” 

That question sent shocks through his mind. He knew he was right, it hurt that he was right. He felt himself tensing up, the tears returning again. 

Ace hesitated, he didn’t know what to do. After what 2D had just confessed, he didn’t want to do anything assuming. But watching the guy stand there, shaking, revealing a hand with bloody knuckles from his pocket reaching to be placed over his face. Ace just couldn’t sit there and do nothing. 

He stood up slowly, walking closer to 2D. 2D wasn’t looking at him, but he still backed away a few steps.

“Stuart, please.” 

Ace’s voice was soft, and hearing him say his real name only made his heart ache more. He was only trying to help, he had to remind himself that. He was terrified, but stopped backing up. He kept his face covered, but peeked through his fingers to look at Ace briefly. His arms were stretched out slightly, reaching for him. 

“Can I, um…” Ace’s voice trailed off, he looked unsure if what he was doing was right. 

2D stepped forward, letting himself fall into Ace’s hold. Ace was surprised at first, but slowly let his arms rest gently around 2D’s back. 2D pressed his face into his shoulder, tears soaking into Ace’s shirt but he didn’t make a sound. Ace didn’t get a lot of hugs, especially ones where he was supposed to be comforting the other. He decided to pet his back softly, resting his chin on his shoulder as the older man let his emotions out before him. He did this until 2D’s body stopped shaking from the sobs he let out, and soon the two were standing there in each other’s embraces. Not saying a word, but understanding a lot at that moment. 

2D pulled away first, using his sleeve to wipe away any lingering tears. Ace had his hands returned to his pockets, looking at 2D with those soft pink eyes again like he had the other night.

“Better?” He asked, offering him a toothy smile.

“A little, I ruined your shirt.” 2D said quietly.

“It’s alright, I packed more. They’re just tears anyway.” Ace looked down at his boots and back up at 2D. “I thought you might need that.”

“I think I did, thank you. I’m sorry for putting so much on you tonight, that was not my intention at all.”

“No, it’s ok, Stu. I’m glad you told me now rather than later. I promise I’ll try to be more considerate with the um, slaps and pats in the future.”

“But that’s part of you, Ace. I don’t want to hold you back.”

“Please, there’s more to me than bein' a little physical. Why don’t we make up somethin' new, right now. To let me show you praise and emotion.”

“Like what?” 2D asked curiously.

“Hmm… nothin' physical?”

“Soft touches are fine.” 2D stated. 

“Okay then… how about.” Ace reached for 2D’s hand, but hesitated. 

2D gave him a nod, allowing him to continue. He wasn’t afraid anymore, in fact he didn’t even react when Ace took his hand in his and began to rub his thumb over his knuckles lightly. It wasn’t anything flashy or special, but for 2D the gesture felt like everything to him. 

“How’s that? If it’s weird please tell me, ok. I know this isn’t exactly normal.”

“It’s not. I think it’s perfect.” 2D admitted with a soft chuckle, looking back down as he watched Ace’s thumb continue to trace over the knuckles one by one.

“Then that’s what I’ll do from now on, ok? No more rough housin'. From now I will be Ace the gentlemen.” 

“Heh, good luck on the gentlemen part. But really Ace, I do appreciate this. You don’t have to do this for me really.” He said as he pulled his hand gently away.

“2D, I’d rather this than continue on with what had been upsettin' you, alright? I ain’t here to make ya upset. I’m here to play bass like a badass, travel the world, and make music with one of my idols, okay?” He gestured toward him and 2D looked down with an embarrassed smile.

“Even if that idol just cried in your arms?”

“Dude, that should be like a great honor or somethin'. But don’t sweat, ok? We’ve all cried. Hell, I once cried because a pretty super villain woman didn’t want anythin' to do with me back when I was an annoyin' seventeen year old gangster.”

“Ok, now that’s kind of funny.” 2D admitted.

“I’m glad you can find humor in it, I hate seein' ya so upset.”

2D could only smile weakly, looking away to watch the fire. The two stood in silence, the only sounds around them were the sound of the forest and crackling of the fire. It had been an exhausting night for the both of them, and after finishing their conversation 2D felt incredibly tired. 

“We should sleep, we’ll be back on the road tomorrow.” 2D said, turning toward the bus and waiting for Ace to follow.

“You’re right, we did drink a lot too. Best to get our rest before the inevitable hangovers tomorrow.” Ace added as he followed him to the bus.

“Oh yeah, those are going to be fun to...deal with..uh oh.” 2D clutched his stomach, suddenly feeling ill. It wasn’t long before he bent over and hurled into a grassy patch next to them.

Great, must’ve been caused by all the mix of emotions he’d experienced. Just tack that onto the list of embarrassing things he’s now done in front of Ace.

“Stu!?” Ace quickly rushed to his side, grabbing at his blue locks gently to pull them back. “There there, just let it out…”

Tonight had definitely been a mess for sure, but at least in the end Ace was still by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished chapter 3 quicker than I thought. Things are starting to pick up it seems for 2D and Ace. Where will it go from here?


	4. Washed Up and Feeling Blue

What had happened last night? Well, Ace knew exactly what happened. But, for Stuart to open up like he had, everything he’d told him, he never thought he’d get so close. 

He considered the band his friends, maybe even family like. Kinda how his relationship with the Gangreen Gang was. They’ve definitely treated him like family. He had to admit, he expected them to be a bit more distant of his presence since he was a stranger. He was no Murdoc, but now he was beginning to think maybe that was a good thing.

Especially for Stuart’s sake. Whatever it was Murdoc used to do to him, he could make some pretty good guesses at this point after the story Russel and Noodle told, he couldn’t help but feel furious. Like he told him last night, 2D was an idol for him. He’d always admired the blue-haired singer ever since he became a fan of the band at a young age. Now knowing how he’s truly been treated all these years upset him greatly. 

Once Murdoc was out of jail, he’d be sure to give him a talk. Maybe even introduce him to his brass knuckles.

Ace leaned his cheek against the palm of his hand and groaned. He hated getting visibly angry, especially around others. He was sat at the kitchen table, watching the trees and sights fly by as their bus traveled down the road. Russel was napping on the couch while the other half was taken up by Noodle and 2D, who were currently deep into some game of cards. 

He hadn’t told the others what happened with him and 2D last night, probably for the best. He assumed they’ve all had their fair share of moments like that with 2D before. He was still shocked 2D had actually chosen to pour everything out like that.

Ace didn’t consider himself that worthy of such trust. What did he really have to offer? Guess 2D looked at him differently than he did himself. He saw himself as nothing special, a temporary thing. A nuisance was probably the best word he could use to describe himself. However, the gang still somehow managed to put up with him and enjoy his company. He wasn’t supposed to form such bonds with these guys, but he had. 

He was going to miss them.

“Ha! I win again!” Noodle exclaimed, throwing her cards in the air, followed by a pouty 2D squinting his eyes at her.

“I don’t like this game anymore.” 2D whined, causing Noodle to lean forward and poke his nose.

“Don’t be a sore loser, Stu. Best five out of ten?”

“Hmph.” 2D continued to playfully refuse her offer, and Noodle in return crossed her arms and glared at him.

Ace couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at the ridiculous duo, smiling softly as he watched them. It was simple things like this he was going to miss. 

2D’s eyes trailed over and met with Ace’s. The ex-gangster felt his fist ball, he hoped he wasn’t upset that he caught him staring. There was a brief moment of silence as they looked into one another’s eyes. 2D broke the staring with a blink and gestured in Ace’s direction.

“Come on, Ace. Back me up! Look over her shoulder or something and give me some clues, will ya.” 2D winked at the bassist and Ace winked back.

“Ok, now you’re just going to straight up cheat? And Ace is in on it too? I might was well wake Russel and get him to help me now.” Noodle complained.

“I’ve been awake. Hard to sleep when you cheer every time you kick Dee’s ass at cards.” Russel mumbled, eyes still shut.

“Oops, sorry Russ.” Noodle whispered.

2D and Ace laughed quietly together, and once again their eyes met. Ace gave him a half smile, and he watched 2D’s smile grow a bit wider too. He was happy he was feeling better, especially after last night. Both individuals had experienced many emotions, some more confusing than others...

_________________________________

“Come on, lets get you cleaned up.” Ace said, letting 2D sit awkwardly on the toilet in the cramped bathroom.

“Ugh, me and alcohol don’t mix… especially whens I get so emotional.” 2D groaned, leaning his head back.

Ace ran a cloth under the sink to get it wet and turned the knob back off. Turning to Stuart, he kneeled down and began to dab at his chin gently.

“Trust me, I’ve had one too many before too. Too many to count at this point.” Ace said, concentrating on 2D’s cheek.

“I feel like a burden. Making you have to take care of me…” 2D sighed, leaning into the wet cloth. Ace could tell he was still audibly drunk.

“Hey, I’d do it for anyone, ok. Especially you.” Once Stuart’s face looked pretty again he tossed the rag into the sink and began to run hot water onto it.

“Still feel bad though. Why me?” 2D asked quietly.

The question caught Ace of guard and he had to think to himself for a moment. Why had he said that? Especially him. It was such an odd thing to add. Maybe it was the alcohol talking. Perhaps maybe cause he’d grown so close with the singer as of late, he just found himself caring more and more about his being. Especially after tonight. He didn’t want him to feel like he was babying him, though. After all, the guy was older than him.

“Because you’re my pal? I care about my pals, Stu.” Ace bent down and placed the warm rag up against his face. “I’m tryin’ to be the gentlemen I promised you I’d be.”

He let 2D take the cloth himself, and watched as he pressed the warm rag into his face happily. 2D hummed against the feeling. Ace simply smiled softly, proud to have seemingly put the guy at ease. 

“I likes ya better as yourself, you know. Ace the bassist… Ace the troublemaker…” 

“Is that right?” Ace asked, humoring Stu.

2D’s eyes peered open and met with his. Looking straight into those bottomless beauties made something in his chest jump. Ace let out an audible breath and he gave himself a surprised look. 

What on earth was that? 

“Thank you again, really. I hope this doesn’t change how you feel about me.”

“Nothin’ could change how I feel about you, Stu.” Ace stated, lifting a hand to ruffle his blue hair. He quickly retracted, however. Feeling as though he overstepped his boundaries again and broke his promise to be less physical.

“It’s ok, that actually felt nice.” 2D grinned and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth of the cloth again.

Ace gave a sigh of relief and stood up. He watched 2D only briefly before concluding he was going to be ok for the rest of the night.

“I’m gonna put myself to sleep here now. You take it easy ok? If you need anythin’ remember I sleep right above ya. Just kick or somethin’ I’ll wake up.” He waved at him and opened the bathroom door.

“You’re a good man, Ace.” 2D called, making Ace pause.

“You too, you know.” He turned to tell him, and with that the bassist was off to bed.   
_________________________________

The memory faded as Ace pressed his fingers against his temple as a twinge from his slight hangover began to get to him. He wished the bus had coffee or some juice, but they only had water currently. He’d kill for a warm glass of the delicious bean juice right now.

“Alright guys, we’re stopping for gas at this gas station a mile ahead. If you guys wanna get out and stretch your feet better get ready.” Their bus driver called from the driver’s seat.

“Oh god, we’re all goin’ to get a cup of coffee, you hear. On me.” Ace exclaimed, sitting up from his seat to head to the back to grab a pair of shoes.

“Grab me my pair of converse, would ya Ace?” 2D called.

“Me too! Grab something for Russel too.” Noodle added.

Ace shuffled through the bandmates stuff, making sure to be respectful and only look for shoes. Reaching through Stuart’s items, he couldn’t help but smile at how many colorful items the guy owned. So many button up shirts and tight tees. He pulled out his grey high top converse and carried the shoes over to the rest of the band.

“Don’t think this makes me your errand boy from now on. I’m only doin’ this cause I know you’re all pretty hungover. You Noodle, I’m not so sure.” Ace said as he handed each member their shoes.

“Oh trust me, it hurts. I just fight through the pain.” Noodle groaned, revealing the first signs of her hangover Ace had seen this morning.

Once they had all their shoes on and tied, they waited for the bus to pull into the gas station before unboarding. From the looks of it, they were in a small town. A few shops scattered here and there, but nothing grand. There were still mountains in the distance, they seemed never ending. 

As they entered the station, they all sluggishly made their way over to the coffee makers. Each filled a cup and added additional items to their liking. Ace headed over to the register and paid for the drinks as he promised, then took a long sip from his cup and hummed his approval.

“That’s more like it.” Ace sang.

As he was heading for the door he caught 2D staring at a giant poster on the wall. Ace walked to join him, noticing half of the poster was a map and the other half was advertising an enormous lake. In big bold letters the sign read “Mountain View Lake : A Beauty of Nature.”

“Look at how grand…” 2D said, taking a sip of his coffee hungirly. 

Ace hummed an “mhm”, but that was really all he could give as an answer. He wasn’t fond of big bodies of water, or water engulfing his entire body. He assumed the fear came from an incident in his youth, but thinking about it would only make himself feel horrible for the rest of the day. If it wasn’t embarrassing enough he had a fear of planes, he was definitely not going to let 2D or the rest of the group find out about his aquaphobia.

In an attempt to change the subject away from the lake, Ace looked back at the map and instantly saw a name that caught his eye. 

“Hey, hey, Stu. Look.” Ace pointed a sharp nail against the map and waited for 2D to read it. 

“Dickshooter.” Ace wheezed, arching over a bit as he laughed.

This managed to bring a giggle out of 2D and he shook his head at Ace.

“You’re such a kid!”

“Come on, man! Dick. Shooter. That’s golden. I know exactly where I’m goin’ to retire when I’m older.” Ace managed to get out between his belly laughs, wiping tears from his eyes.

“Well, you can live in… Dickshooter.” 2D paused to blow a raspberry from his lips. “I think I’ll go and live by this lake. Love to go swimming in it one of these days. Only been to beaches and swimming pools.” 2D gushed, tilting his head slightly as he read the sign. 

“Is it really any different?” Ace asked, kinda sad that the humorous moment had ended.

“I’d definitely say so.” Russel chimed in as he joined the two. “I lived and swam in the ocean for years, and I’ve been in swimming pools, lakes are very different.”

“I remember that, didn’t you grow like a hundred feet tall?” Ace asked curiously. 

“A hundred and forty-nine feet tall to be exact.” Noodle said as she rested an arm on Russel’s shoulder. “He was like my own personal submarine.”

“You guys really have been through some serious shit…” Ace said with genuine respect for the group. “And to think after that you still didn’t believe me when I told you I once had ice powers.”

The group stared at the poster for a little while longer and Ace began to notice 2D tapping his cup repeatedly. 

“Hmm… what do you think guys? It’s close to the border. We still have a little vacation time left. Want to stop for a swim?” 2D asked, clearly buzzed by the coffee he’d been drinking. 

“Honestly, you’d think I’d be all swam out after my ocean experience. But I am enjoying this rest and relaxation a little too much.” Russel admitted, taking a sip of his drink.

“We’ve definitely deserved it, why not take advantage of this!” Noodle exclaimed. 

As the others continued to add in their comments of excitement, Ace stayed quiet and stared at the poster continuously. He was not at all thrilled by the idea of a lake vacation, knowing deep down there was no way he was going to get in the water. He would have to sit on the side while everyone left him behind. 

How could he tell them he didn’t want to go? Watching them all smile and get all excited, he didn’t want to kill this vibe. Especially for 2D, who was bobbing on his toes as he talked about what they could possibly do while at the lake. He wanted him to enjoy this and be happy, he deserved it. 

“Well, we better get goin’ then. Don’t want to keep that lake waitin’, right?” Ace said, taking the last sip of the drink and crushing it in his hand; leaving it in the nearby trash can as he exited the gas station hastily. 

He’d hoped none of them had noticed his moodshift, he just wanted to get to the van and mentally prepare himself for the lake venture. 

Waiting at the kitchen table, only a couple minutes passed before the band entered in and soon they were on the road again. Once Ace had seen them all enter, he got up and signaled he was going to head to his bunk. Hoisting himself up, he laid on his back and removed his sunglasses. He was upset, not at the others, but at himself. He was letting this fun trip turn into something unnecessarily stressful now.

“Come on, man. Just tough it out. Make up an excuse. Anythin’ is better than being a coward right in front of em.”

They arrived at the lake later that afternoon. Upon arriving 2D practically burst through the bus doors in a pair of trunks and ran down to the lakeshore. Noodle and Russel followed not too far behind, carrying some supplies and equipments for picnics and possible music to play later on. Ace told them he would catch up, but sat alone in the bus as he watched the group begin to set up without him.

He wasn’t exactly sure how long he could stall. He knew eventually he was going to have to go out there and join them. There was no way he’d be getting into that water, however. 

Figuring he was just delaying the inevitable, he walked to the bathroom to change into his own trunks. 2D had been kind enough to lend him a pair to borrow, though he wasn’t so sure about the color. He felt ridiculous as he looked down at the bright orange shorts that had pink floral patterns all over them. He admired 2D’s love for color, but this was a little extreme.

With a mix of stress, fear, and embarrassment bubbling in his stomach, he left the bus and slowly began to make his way over to their spot on the lake. 2D and Russel were already out in the lake swimming, while Noodle sat on the picnic blanket unloading various foods and taking out instruments as well.

“No need to wait for me, Ace. Go ahead and hop in. I’ll join you guys shortly.”

“Actually, I was eyeballin’ those sandwiches you got there. Mind if I have one-” As he was reaching for one of the sandwiches, Noodle reached over and slapped his hand lightly, “Ow! Hey!”

“No eating until sunset. Haven’t you heard your not supposed to go swimming until an hour after you eat?”

“And haven’t you heard that’s a myth?” Ace retorted.

“Come on now, you’ll get your food soon. I’m saving this meal for later when the lighting is just right. Imagine, eating by the shore, playing some tunes, it’ll be sunset before you know it.” Noodle told him, sticking her tongue out at him in the process.

Ace groaned and reluctantly walked away from the picnic. From the lake 2D spotted him and waved a hand for him to join. Ace raised a hesitant hand and waved back begrudgingly. Out in the distance Russel was paddling, probably the same way he used to when he lived in the ocean for all that time.

Ace looked down at the water that slowly washed up onto the sandy shore in front of him. Bubbling foam forming at the edges as it halted and then was dragged back again. The water itself was dark, unlike pools and oceans you can usually see straight through the water and see a bottom. However, it only took a few feet for the bottom to disappear. It was a horrifying thought for him to think about looking down and not even being able to see his own two feet, but he had to try.

Ace bit his lip and took a step into the wet sand, letting a single wave roll over his feet.

“Shit!” It was colder than he thought it would be. 

He tried again, stepping closer than he had before. The waves rolled up to his ankles this time, and that’s when he suddenly decided that was enough. He backed up quickly and frowned. Damn it, he chickened out. His heart was racing and beads of sweat had built on his forehead too. Why couldn’t he just do it and get it over with?

He could still see 2D eyeing him too, waiting for him to join him probably.

“Marco!” 2D called out from the lake.

Ace stared at him, then the lake, then looked off to the side. He just started walking along the shore, he wasn’t exactly sure where he was going. He desperately wanted to get out of sight, that’s for sure. He hated letting others see him in such a weak state. It was embarrassing and a blow to his ego and pride. He felt especially bad for just ignoring 2D like that, in fact he instantly regretted it. He didn’t have the heart to look back though as he kept putting distance between them.

He heard 2D call his name a few more times before it slowly faded behind him.

After walking away for what felt like eternity, he came across a giant pier that extended into the lake for a few yards. He took a seat against one of the posts and kept his back turned away from the lake. 

He was absolutely pathetic. Running away from his problems, as usual. 

He honestly didn’t see how he could explain this to the rest of his bandmates, or make it up to them for abandoning them at their spot on the lake. He raked his nails lightly across his skin in thought, not really feeling any emotion at that moment. 

The only thing that was able to pull him from his current mopey state was the soft sound of the familiar voice he’d grown accustomed to hearing speak behind him from the water.

“Ace?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a slight cliff hanger! Next chapter will posted extremely soon ;)


	5. Closer

“Marco!” 2D called out to Ace, excitedly waiting for the man’s reply and for him to enter the water.

However, instead of running to join him he watched with confusion as Ace turned a totally different direction and began walking away.

“Ace?” 2D called, “Ace?” 

He didn’t even look back, just kept walking. 2D felt lost and bobbed in the water alone. Russel swam by briefly and he nudged the man to get his attention. 

“Did you just see that? Ace totally just ignored me. Where is he going?”

“Perhaps he saw something farther down? Maybe he’s going to sneak up behind us and surprise us.” Russel suggested, then dove under again to continue his swim.

“Yeah…” 2D wasn’t convinced.

Ace had been acting off all day ever since they’d went to the gas station. Was he still upset about the whole errand boy thing? Or maybe paying for all their drinks? He didn’t mean to add all the additions he had, he loved making his coffee creamy and tasty. 

He still remembered the strange look on his face when he handed him his spare pair of swim trunks. Maybe he didn’t like the color? Either way, 2D found himself growing worried as the green man disappeared from sight. He waited for Russel’s head to poke out of the water again before speaking.

“I’m going to go swim after him.” 

With that, 2D began to paddle as fast as his long limbs would take him. For once he was grateful for his long legs, cause he was able to cover a pretty great distance in quite a short amount of time.

As he kept swimming and kept an eye out on the shore, he still saw no sign of Ace. Finally, after coming across a pier he saw him, slumped against one of the posts and looking down enough to where his hair covered his face. 

“Ace?” He called softly, pushing himself out of the water and onto the pier.

He approached him slowly. He didn’t say anything to acknowledge his presence, which made 2D twiddle his fingers nervously.

“You know, you’re supposed to say Pollo back.” He joked, but still got no reaction from Ace.

This was extremely odd, he’d never heard Ace so quiet before. He sat down next to the bassist, tilting his head down far to try and see his face behind his hair. He used two of his fingers to move the locks that were hiding his eyes and he was met with a pair of sad looking orbs staring back at him. 

“Ace, is something wrong? Are the swim shorts too tight or something?” 

Ace’s eyes looked down and his face tensed up.

“Do you not like the color…” He asked quietly.

“I didn…” Ace mumbled, but 2D couldn’t make out the rest.

“What?”

“I didn’t want to…” Ace was muffled once more.

“Pardon?” 

“Ugh, I didn’t want to come to the lake, okay.” Ace spat out, wrapping his arms around his knees and stuffing his face between his legs. 

“Y-you didn’t? Why? I mean, I know it’s not the most fun thing but... “

He heard Ace groan, obviously hesitant to tell him the truth. 2D, not wanting to push him, leaned back and sighed. He looked up at the sky, it was slowly starting to turn a soft shade of pink. The sun would be setting soon, and he wanted nothing more to enjoy it with his friends. Ace included.

“You trusts me, dontcha?” 2D asked.

This hit a chord in Ace, cause the man looked back at him with an angry expression. However, it quickly turned soft, then sad.

“Look, remember how I acted on the plane?” Ace asked, 2D nodding in response.

“Well, that’s how I act around water too. Okay.”

Oh. Finally, it clicked in 2D’s head. He didn’t hate the shorts (he hoped), or picnicking out by the lake, he hated the lake itself. Because…

“You’re scared of water?”

“Ugh, don’t say it out loud.” Ace whined, putting a hand over his face.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Ace. I wish you would’ve told me.”

“Why? It’s so dumb. What kind of guy, especially someone like me, is afraid of water? I mean, I know it’s because of somethin’ that happened when I was younger but… I couldn’t just get over it or something.” Ace sighed.

“Things all affect us differently. I definitely don’t think it’s dumb. Did you think what I told you the other night was dumb?” 2D asked.

“What? Of course not Dee.”

“Good, then you understand what I mean then.” 

“I guess so… still, what am I supposed to do? I can’t do it, I already tried.”

“Have you ever had help before?” 2D asked.

“Well, no…”

“That’s what I’m here for then.” 2D assured, standing from where he sat and putting his hands on his hips. “Ace D. Copular, I’m not leaving this pier until you let me try to help you overcome your… issue with water.” He kept himself from saying the word fear for the sake of Ace’s already visibly hurt pride.

“How, exactly?” Ace asked, looking up at him with a doubtful expression.

2D thought to himself, not really thinking he’d get this far. Looking at the water, he jumped in to where it would come up to his knees. Once he regained his footing, he ushered for Ace to meet him in front at the shore. Ace got up reluctantly from his spot, moving to where he wanted him to stand on the shore.

“Take my hands.” 2D said, reaching out to him.

“Do what now?” Ace stammered. 

“Don’t get weird on me, just grab hold.”

Ace stared at the open palms, feeling uncertainty begin to set over him. However, eventually he reached out and set his hands in 2D’s, who held on with a gentle grip. They were freezing, he was not looking forward into getting back into the water again for the temperature alone.

He felt 2D begin to tug slightly in his direction and Ace figured it was too late to turn back now. He looked down and watched as his feet walked closer to the waves, freezing up as the first one washed over him.

“I hate how cold it is…” He groaned.

“You get used to it pretty easy, easing into like you are is probably the better way to do it than I did. I jumped right in, almost freezed my ass off at first.” 2D told him.

Ace couldn’t help but smile humorously, his attention quickly returning to the water below. He took a couple more steps, letting 2D slowly pull him in. Once it got up to his knees he froze. His breathing was rapid and he was starting to have second thoughts again.

“Hey, you don’t have to look at the water y’know.” 2D informed him, “Look at me instead, yeah?”

Ace pulled his gaze from the water and did as 2D suggested. Looking at anything other than the water as he was continued to be dragged in. He looked at 2D’s hair first, how it’s normal messiness now soaked downward. Then at 2D’s soft smile, the toothless grin giving him a reassurance he appreciated greatly. He only let his eyes trail down 2D’s slender body briefly, before rising up to meet his eyes again. He didn’t want him to think he was checking him out, though he’d be lying if he denied he had been. He’d never been given the opportunity before, that’s all. 

If anything captured his attention more than anything it was 2D’s eyes. Black, endless, but bizarrely gorgeous. They gave him a sense of comfort in that moment he desperately needed. Somehow, they’d managed to distract him enough until before he realized it he was chest deep in water. The only thing that tore his attention away from 2D was the feeling of the water meeting his chest.

“Ah! My god damn nipples, man. This water is chilly.” Ace kicked in the water a bit in a feeble attempt to try and bring his chest above water again.

“They’ll be fine, besides look. You did it.” 2D chuckled.

Ace held his breath as he looked down, the murky water all around him. He’d done it, he hated it, but he was in. His grip on 2D’s hands tightened and he breathed deeply.

“Wait, do you know how to swim?” 2D asked.

Ace simply looked at him with a raised brow and a look that made 2D chuff an amused breath.

“Ok, well I don’t want to take you out of the water since you’ve gotten this far. There’s one or two ways we can get back to the others : I carry you on my back or I pull you there.”

“And what if I don’t want to do either?” Ace asked, looking at him smugly.

“Pull it is.” 2D said, dunking himself into the water and coming up behind Ace.

“Wait, what-” Ace questioned before he he felt long lanky arms wrap around his stomach.

“Sorry, Acey. This is for your own good.” 2D yelled as he entered deeper into the water and began to tread forward.

“Damn it, Stu!” Ace shouted, turning to grip onto the man for dear life as he was carried across the lake.

Ace would get him later for that, he didn’t know how but he’d make him pay. He had to admit, he’d rather this than try and get some swimming lessons in. However, he could already imagine the looks on the other bandmates faces if they witnessed 2D carrying Ace in his arms over to them. He still had an image to upkeep after all. Though, he didn’t mind the additional body heat from 2D’s hold, the lake was still chilly even after he had seemingly adjusted to it as 2D said he would. Being held like this wasn’t too bad either, though he felt bad for gripping onto 2D yet again for comfort of some sort. 

Could he not keep his hands off this guy for at least five minutes?

Once 2D spotted Russel and Noodle in the distance, splashing each other with water and motioned with his head to get Ace’s attention.

“Want me to put you down now?” 

Ace looked out at Russel and Noodle and suddenly got an idea. It was either going to go really good or really bad. 

“What if we scared em.” Ace suggested.

“What do you propose?” 2D asked, looking down at him with interest. 

Ace looked up at him to reply, but only then realized how close they really were. 2D’s face was only a few inches from his, now he could really see the singer up close. The guy really did have a pretty face. Oh, um, plan… right. 

He let go of his hold on 2D, keeping a hand on his shoulder until he felt his feet hit the bottom of the lake.

“I could toss ya, make a big splash, get them real good.” Ace said with a smirk.

“That does sound pretty evil. Though, it might require you having to duck deeper in the water to gain that sort of momentum.” 2D replied.

“2D, please. You look light as a feather.” Ace snorted.

“I most certainly am not- Woah!” Before 2D knew it he was hoisted up into Ace’s arms with ease. 

Ace lifted 2D until he was over his head and he laughed. 

“One for the money, two for the show-” Ace began, feeling 2D ready himself in his hold.

“Three to get ready and, well, you know how the rest goes right, Stu?” With that, Ace bent his knees far until the water came up to his chin. “Payback time.”

Out of fear, adrenaline, and momentum, Ace launched 2D outward. The man flew a considerable amount of feet before splashing down near Russel and Noodle, sending a splash crashing down on both of them. He waited for 2D to come up for air before letting out a series of laughs, especially upon seeing the looks of the now soaked Russel and Noodle glaring at the both of them.

“So that’s how it’s going to be, huh?” Noodle sneered, turning to Russel who nodded at her.

Russel lifted Noodle from out of the water and aimed for Ace. 2D looked at Ace worriedly and was about to stop Russel but he was too slow. Noodle was launched into the air and splashed down directly in front of Ace, sending a huge wave of water over him. 2D gasped and held a hand over his mouth, praying that Ace wouldn’t be affected negatively by what had just happened.

Ace stood in place where he was, dripping went, and eyes shut tightly. When he opened them, his facial expression gave off a stunned look of shock. 2D could tell he was unsure of how to react, so to try and change things up he quickly turned to Russel and splashed water directly into his face.

“What the hell? Oh, you’re gonna get it Dee.” Russel fumed.

Following his example, Ace looked at Noodle before splashing a wave in her face as well. 2D swam quickly back to Ace’s side, taking a spot somewhat in front of him to cover him from any further splashes. 

“Cover my back, we’ll get em.” 2D shouted, grinning back at Ace who smirked back at him.

“Come on Russ, we can take them.” Noodle said with confidence and she rejoined the drummer’s side once more.

For the rest of the afternoon the group continued to splash water at one another playfully. Eventually though, sooner or later they had to tire out. Noodle was the first to call it quits, heading to the shore to grab a bite to eat before taking a seat at the end of the pier by their spot. Guitar in hand, she began to strum away a tune 2D hadn’t heard before. It was pleasant and slow, he rather liked it. 

Russel decided to call it quits by laying on his back and floating atop of the water. Leaving 2D and Ace to the final rounds of their water wars. Eventually 2D gave up and concluded Ace was the winner. The guy looked exhausted anyway, he’d dealt with a huge fear he could tell and he was proud of him. 

“Alright, boys. You can finally eat now if you want. Sun's’ going down.” Noodle called from the pier.

This captured the attention of all three of them and each rushed out of the water to head for the picnic blanket. Each dug into their meals, Ace humming happily after finally being allowed to enjoy his sandwich. They all sat together and talked, watching the sun slowly go down before them.

It really was incredible, 2D found it awe inspiring. He looked over at everyone briefly, but his gaze fell on Ace. The many colors of the sun highlighted his eyes like fire. His slicked hair had been pulled back into a bun which 2D considered adorable, though he wouldn’t tell Ace that. He was smiling slightly, just enough for one of those sharp fangs to poke out. Everything about Ace in that moment brought a warmth to his chest. He was happy for him. Seeing Ace happy made him happy. 

“You know what would really top this off, you guys.” Noodle said, leaning back as she enjoyed the view.

“Hmh?” They all said in unison.

“Camping. Actual camping, tents and everything.” She said, clearly daydreaming about it.

“There are some tents in the storage compartments on the outside of the van.” Russel said.

“And we have time to spend one more night somewhere, though we’d have to wake up extra early to make it to our destination tomorrow.” 2D added.

“Okay, can we all agree we want to camp here tonight, please?” Ace begged.

It had been settled, one last night of their vacation would be spent camping out in tents. They’d gathered all their supplies and equipment first, then each took turns showering before they finally went to set up the tents. There were only two, so they’d have to split up and chose who to sleep with.

“I can sleep with Ace, if that’s alright.” 2D suggested. 

“Fine with me, yall?” Ace asked the rest.

“All good here. I’m just ready to catch some shut eye.” Russel said, letting out a yawn.

“Goodnight you guys, rest easy.” Noodle waved at them.

With that they all headed off into their tents. 2D had worn a sleep shirt and long sleeping pants, while Ace beside him proceeded to remove his shirt he’d originally been wearing. 2D tried not to stare too much, and fiddled with his sleeping pack to try and make himself comfortable. Laying down, he sighed with satisfaction and began to enjoy the sounds around him. Of the crickets chirping, the waves of the lake, all of it was so peaceful. 

Though, the began to hear a slight clicking noise and looked in Ace’s direction. He was fiddling with his pocket knife, spinning it around and retracting it again. It intrigued 2D and he couldn’t help but watch him for awhile. It wasn’t long before Ace caught his attention and he grinned.

“Ya like it? Here.” He said and handed it to 2D carefully.

2D took it with curiosity and looked it over. It was well taken care of, with visible signs of use as the tip. 

“It’s pretty cool, Ace. Whatcha have it out for?” 2D asked as he handed it back.

“I sometimes play with it before I go to bed. It also helps me calm my nerves a bit…” He mumbled the last part, but 2D was able to hear it perfectly.

“You did great out there today, conquering that fear. I wish I had twice the guts you had.” 2D praised.

“Only because you dragged my dumbass in there.” He switched the blade out and spun it in his fingers lightly, “But, I guess I do have to thank you, don’t I?” He looked over at him with a slight grin.

“I’d appreciate it, that’s for sure.” 2D hummed.

“Fine, thank you, 2D. Though, I’m going to get you back for grabbin’ me and carryin’ me like you did.” 

“Wasn’t throwing me good enough?”

“Nah, somethin’ more.” Ace implied.

“Yeah? How so?” 2D asked playfully.

Ace thought to himself quietly, tapping the tip of the knife against his chin as he did so.

“You have to tell me somethin’ embarrassin’ about yourself. Like really truly embarrassin’, only then I can feel as if we’re equal.”

“What? Like truth or dare?” 2D asked.

“More like truth or truth.” 

“Ok… let’s see.” 2D could think of a hundred things right off the bat, many he loathed at the idea of telling Ace. However, there was one he considered pretty funny.

“Okay, there was this one time when we used to live on Plastic Beach you see. It was pretty lonely out there, especially since Noodle and Russ were gone. So I often found myself making friends with almost anything. Seagulls, sea turtles, fish, anything to keep me company. Then one day I found this adorable little sea cucumber. I named him Peter.”

“I grew really attached to the little guy, I thought he was so cute. I even kept him after we all got back together again. Only, when we did Russel pointed out to me that Peter was actually a “Vibro-Max 2000”. I’d been carrying around a bloody sex toy for months and no one told me. Broke my damn heart it did”

After the story was done, he heard Ace begin to lose it. Covering his face as he let out chortles of laughter. 2D crossed his arms, waiting for him to finish. 

“Happy now?” He asked the bassist.

“Very. That was too rich. Okay… okay. If it’ll make you feel any better, I can go next.”

“Sounds fair to me.” 2D huffed, actually enjoying the little game they had going.

They exchanged story after story here and there, many came from Ace’s youth which 2D found hilarious. From the way it sounded, he still sounded exactly the same. Only now his antics were a lot less threatening a city’s way of life and more of a slight annoyance, fun annoyance though.

2D eventually found himself getting into a story of one of his crushes, and after nearing the end he heard no laughter on Ace’s part. Rather the guy seemed to stare at him with empathy.

“Don’t lookit me like that, it was years ago. Don’t matter now. I haven’t had to deal with crushes or anything like that in awhile…” 2D told him.

“Oh god, you just reminded me of… never mind.” Ace began, but then ended quickly as he started.

“What?” 2D asked, leaning over a bit.

“Nothing.” 

“Okay, now you have to tell me.”

Ace chuckled and looked at him, then looked away. He took out his knife again and began to fiddle with it as he tried to find the right words to say.

“One more story for tonight, mkay?” The knife flipped open then flipped closed. “When I was a teen I had a lot of celebrity crushes. And when I got into you guys it was no different.” He paused and turned the knife over in his hold. “It’s so funny sayin’ it now, but, man… when I was younger I… I totally had a crush on you.”

2D’s eyes widened and he felt his cheeks flush. Hearing that come from Ace was… not what he expected at all. In fact, it took him completely by surprise actually.

“On me? Really?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Well, yeah,” Ace’s voice suddenly had lost it’s normal snarkiness, “you were the face of the band, after all. The pretty boy. That’s what they called you, literally. Millions of people had crushes on you, they still do. I was no exception.”

“Geez, Ace. You’re flattering me too much.” 2D stuttered, his face was burning now.

“Sorry Dee, but someone has to I suppose. So yeah, there you have it. Little pubescent me had a celebrity crush on you.” Ace turned to look at him, his brows furrowed downward a bit. “It ain’t too shockin’ for you, is it?” 

“I mean, I never would’ve expected someone like you to feel that way. That’s for sure. I’m really not that much to look at.” 2D said and looked away with embarrassment.

“Give yourself some credit, Stu.” Ace told him as he turned back over to look up at the top of the tent. “You look good. And are a good person on top of that.”

2D’s heart rate was out of control. He’d been told by many fans before that they loved him or thought he was attractive, but hearing it from Ace made his mind whirl. He sounded so cool in his youth, so why would he appeal to him in any way, shape, or form? He may never be able to wrap his head around it, but he appreciated Ace being brave enough to admit it.

“Thank you, then. Guess this must be weird then… being here now with a past crush?” He asked, only getting silence on Ace’s end for a short while.

“Yeah, guess so.” Was all Ace offered as a response.

The conversation ended there, 2D was left with his wandering thoughts. It was a lot to take in, that’s for sure. He had no idea how he was going to sleep after learning that information. It had been unexpected, totally caught him off guard. Hell, his face was still burning. 

He tugged his sleeping bag over himself a bit more and let his eyes close. 

Ace really was full of surprises.

It wasn’t long before the singer soon fell into a deep sleep, his breath steady as he slept soundly. Ace however was still wide awake, fiddling with his knife over and over again. Every once in awhile he’d glance over at Stuart, watching him twitch in his sleep and move ever so slightly. The guy was a restless sleeper...

Why had he told Stuart about his old crush on him? That wasn’t something you just told someone, especially an idol turned friend. It didn’t help they were now sleeping together in a tent. He tried his best to tell himself it was only a stupid crush, and nothing more. It would blow over tomorrow and neither of them would probably bring it up again.

Though, as he glanced over at 2D and saw the smile on his face he began to fear a possible possibility. Crushes are hard to shake, unless the person themselves changed drastically or did something unappealing there was no way you were getting out of those feelings.

For 2D it wasn’t any different. He still looked the same as he did all those years ago. A few extra wrinkles, perhaps more qualities revealing his age. Other than that, he was still an extremely good looking guy. What’s worse is now Ace knew the guy personally. He knew his personality, what he liked and disliked, saw how he treats others and how he likes to joke around. Everything about him was appealing, that he could conclude. 

He dropped the knife suddenly and laid there frozen. The realization hit him like a bus, like the entire tour bus just running him over where he lay. 

His crush was far from gone, it was there. He knew it was. No matter how much he’d deny it, he knew he would lie to himself.

He tried to tell himself it would go, eventually with time. Like most things, he’d just let it pass until he was out of Gorillaz and no longer had to think about it ever again.

Though, as he felt 2D roll over onto him and his cheek press against his bare chest he knew he was bullshitting himself. 

His entire body was frozen, unsure of what to do. Should he push the guy off? Should he wake him up? The night had grown colder than he would’ve liked… Having 2D close like this was also oddly calming. He could feel his heartbeat against him and the warmth of his exhalation against his chest. The blue-haired singer made a soft sound from his mouth as he adjusted himself a little bit, arm laying across Ace’s waist.

Ace wheezed quietly, unsure of whether to curse or thank the heavens. He kept his arms away respectfully, only laying one arm across his chest far enough to where it didn’t touch 2D but enough to where a few blue strands entangled in his fingers. He stroked them carefully, feeling how soft his hair was under his touch. 

So much was happening at once, he was facing a lot of personal fears and demons as of late. He knew 2D was as well, so seeing him in such a peaceful state put a smile on his face. He laid back on his pillow and sighed. Sighed blissfully, sighed with anxiety, and sighed with sorrow. 

What was he supposed to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, they're beginning to realize their feelings for one another. Where shall it go from here? Ace is... gay.


	6. Silver Linings Getting Lost

Something was ringing in his ear, but 2D was unsure of what it was. 

Darkness enclosed him from every direction, as if he was floating amongst nothing. The ringing grew louder, until it almost made him want to cover his ears. Finally something manifested before him, a green phone.

He stared at it confused, unsure of whether to answer the ongoing phone call. Reaching slowly, his shaky hand grabbed it and lifted it up to his ear.

“Hello?” 

“Hello, face ache. Miss me?” 

The scratchy voice tore through him instantly. He let go of the phone and watched as it dissipated in front of him. Then suddenly he was in a completely new location. He stood alone upon an empty stage. However, one by one each of his band members formed before him. They didn’t seem alive, however, standing slumped over and limp. First Russel, then Noodle, and then Ace. Each held onto their instruments, but neither played any music.

“Guys?” 2D said, almost having to choke the words out.

Suddenly Ace’s figure faded, his bass crashing hard onto the stage. It created a haunting echo that continued on, so long it seemed to eventually turn into a maniacal laugh. A hand emerged from out the stage, long ugly fingers reaching to grip the bass. It changed colors and shape, turning into a bass he was all too familiar with. Slowly the body connected to the hand rose, revealing what he feared the most.

“Murdoc? You’re out already?” 2D asked, backing away slightly.

“Don’t you know already, you idiot? You can’t get rid of me.” Murdoc sneered, revealing a crooked smile.

“But I was doing fine. I was the leader, I was in control.” 2D defended.

This caused Murdoc to slam the bass to the ground, shattering it into pieces. 2D jumped, watching as the rest of his band members faded behind the menacing man. The pieces of the bass began to move in his direction, swirling around him in circles.

“You really thought that? You’re more a fool that I thought, 2D.” Murdoc spat, stepping forward slowly.

2D wanted to run, but he was kept in place by an invisible force. The pieces of the bass continued to spin, seemingly lifting him slowly off the ground.

“Don’t forget I made this band. I made you who you are.” He came close to his face, his eyes almost appeared to be glowing red. “If you even for a second thought you could do anything without me, you’re bullshitting yourself. Why else would you be having such a hard time coping without me?”

2D groaned, wanting to break free of the hold he was in. It was beginning to hurt, squeezing him inward at a force that almost felt his bones would eventually crush from the pressure.

“Why deny it? You struggle, you cry, you blame yourself. It’s affecting you, and you can’t fight it.”

“Stop…” 2D wheezed out.

“You’ll have your fun with this album, sure. But you will never forget about me.”

“Sod off!” 2D shouted.

“Are you happy now, 2D?”

____________________________________________________________

2D’s eyes fell open, his breathing was erratic. The nightmare had hit him in the gut, the heart, his head, every part of his body. He felt horrible, he felt sick. 

What was it that had caused him to dream about that? Why couldn’t Murdoc just leave him alone. He was trying his best to enjoy this vacation, to enjoy just being away from the man. But every corner he turned, no matter where he looked, he always found him there.

He felt like he wanted to cry, scream, anything. 

But he couldn’t, he had to remind himself he was still in the tent with Ace. Sleeping against his chest comfortably- huh.

2D’s eyes shot open fully now, realizing the position he was in. Almost completely forgetting about his dream entirely when he realized he was currently smushed against a face full of Ace. His cheek was pressed against his left pec while his arm was wrapped snugly around the man’s waist. He was practically spooning him!

2D’s face turned a deep shade of red and he closed his eyes. 

“Shit..shit…” He muttered, lifting his arm away and pressing it close to his own chest.

He couldn’t believe he’d somehow ended up cuddling the bassist sometime in the night. It was… embarrassing. Especially after Ace had just confessed to once having a crush on him. What if he woke up and thought he’d tried to make a move on him? He didn’t want to scare him away, he was one of the few things keeping him from falling apart from his thoughts of Murdoc the past few weeks. 

2D sighed, unsure of what to do. From the lighting around him he could tell the sun hadn’t even risen yet, but by the noises of the birds chirping he could guess it was probably very early in the morning. He didn’t want to disturb Ace’s slumber, because from the way his chest rose under him slowly he was in a peaceful sleep. 

He lay there, feeling the chest under him rise and fall. In fact, he concentrated on it. Anything to try and ignore the memories of the nightmare. He made note of the chest hairs under his cheek, the way he breathed, and even realized one of his arms had wrapped over his head. His fingers were resting lightly against his hair, he honestly wished he could pet his hair again like he had the few nights prior.

With his face so close to him he could smell the scent of a strong cologne. He figured Ace must spray it on himself after every shower. It was a comforting smell, and fit the bassist perfectly. He’d never made a big deal or paid much attention to it till now, but it was rather attracting.

Why did Ace have to be so alluring? 

2D closed his eyes again and pressed only a bit closer to the bassist. Why was he ok with this? Perhaps it was the fact he hadn’t slept with someone in years. He’d only realized at that moment how much he longed, yearned, and desired that closeness. The warmth. 

Or, maybe he was only looking for comfort after the horrifying dream he had just been subjected to. Remembering how Ace had hugged him that night when he was having these similar feelings, caused by the same person, it felt good to feel that again. 

He was thankful he was here. He was thankful for him being him. 

He’d somehow managed to fall back asleep, but it wasn’t too long before he heard Noodle’s voice outside their tent telling them it was time to get up. That was when he felt Ace stir under him. 

2D froze, pretending to still be asleep as he tried to figure out what he was going to do. Oh no, it was time to face some more problems. What was he going to say? It was an awkward situation, embarrassing for both of them. He’d only wished Ace wouldn’t act weird around him for the rest of the day.

He waited, but as Ace shifted slightly under him and laid silent for awhile he began to fear the worst. However, instead of a questioning voice or even a feeling of being pushed off, he instead felt fingers glide through his hair with the intention of probably not disturbing him. Oh, it felt nice…

Ace continued to stroke his hair, gliding his fingers through his blue locks with ease. Taking a strand in one of his fingers and twirling it around. 2D felt his heart sore and his face burn again. Ace was willingly petting his hair, why? He couldn’t think of a lot of reasonable explanations for it, except for a few that only made his heart want to stop.

There was no way that Ace felt that way toward him, right? Well… it was definitely a possibility now it seemed after what he had told him last night. The idea of Ace possibly still having feelings for him made his heart warm. It was a nice thought, for sure. 

But he was scared, scared to hurt him for one thing. After that dream, he wasn’t exactly feeling too self confident at the moment. As much as it hurt him to tell himself, it was probably better Ace didn’t get with someone like him. He was too unstable, too messed up for love. Even if he considered he may feel the same… and possibly want to do something about it… he just couldn’t.

All he felt he could do now was enjoy this moment, try to make it last forever. He wanted to remember this for as long as he could. He kept his eyes closed, body still, letting Ace continue to pet his hair. He was so gentle, obviously trying his best not to wake him up. It was sweet and 2D had to resist a smile.

“Hey, Stu?” He felt his hand push his head lightly and the petting had stopped, “I know you’re comfortable, but you should wake up probably, sleepy head.” Ace’s voice whispered.

He still thought he was asleep. 2D had to pretend he hadn’t been awake and aware for the past few minutes. He decided getting up and off him was probably the best thing to do. However, as he pushed himself away there was an audible noise as their skin was pulled away and apart from one another. 

“Ow!” Each man said aloud, looking at each other with wide eyes. 

There had been quite a bit of humidity that had set amongst the tent, and between that and just the natural sweat off their bodies, that must’ve been what caused their skin to stick. 

Both their faces were flushed, looking away and around the tent in any direction to avoid direct eye contact. Neither knew what to say, or what to do. 

Ace acted first, rubbing the back of his neck shyly and looking at 2D with that familiar soft look of his.

“Didn’t take you for a cuddler, Stu.” He laughed softly. 

“Well, for all I know you might as well have cuddled me.” 2D said back, trying to break the ice.

“Me? Preposterous. You were cold last night and wanted a snuggle, admit it.” 

“Me cold? You were the one who couldn’t stand the lake’s temperature yesterday. Not to mention you’re… shirtless.”

“I sleep shirtless, ok? Well, next time you want to be my personal blanket you can ask.” Ace offered, 2D honestly not at all sure if he was making a joke or was slightly serious.

The two simply laughed now, at the awkwardness of the situation and at each other’s attempts to lighten the mood. Until the laughter stopped and they were stuck in the silence again. 2D felt himself grip his sleeping bag as the seconds went by where they didn’t talk. This is what he had feared, for things to feel weird. He felt he needed to say something, anything. 

The words he wanted to say were sitting at the tip of his tongue, begging to pour out. However, he kept most of it down and decided to only let a few out.

“Ace.”

The bassist perked up immediately, looking at him intently with wide eyes that 2D couldn’t help but find adorable.

“I just wanted to say thank you for all you’ve done for me on this trip. I know I haven’t been the most stable camping buddy, but I really do appreciate you putting up with me and being there for me. It’s just been nice spending time with you and getting to know you better too. You know?” 2D hoped what he was saying wasn’t too much to put on him.

“Heh,” Ace let out softly, looking down as he begin to roll up his sleeping bag, “Thank you, Stu. I have to admit I honestly thought I was bein' the difficult camping buddy myself. You know with my… hesistantness with some things.”

The bassist took the rolled up pack and then began to gather this own things, 2D decided to follow suit. 

“I’d definitely would've been worse off if you hadn’t helped me so much on this trip. I definitely had a lot more fun because of you. I should be thankin' you.” Ace added, putting his shirt back on and looking over at him with a grin.

2D could still feel the warmth in his cheeks, looking down as he finished rolling up the sleeping bag. 

“We’ve needed a vacation like this for so long. I’ve really wanted a vacation like this for so long. Away from work, stress, other things.” 2D began, sitting on his knees now. “Even though I’ve struggled, been struggling to cope and try to enjoy things, you’ve definitely helped me to.”

“Yeah?” Ace’s own face was his own shade of pink, it was a wonder how it shown through that green skin of his. 

“Yeah. Having you here has helped a lot. You’ve been nothing but a good person to all of us. Y’know, aside from the occasional rebellious, chaotic things you do.”

“Hey, gotta keep ya on your toes.” Ace shrugged, but then looked at him softly. 

Ace’s hand reached over, taking one of 2D’s and began gliding his thumb gently of his knuckles. They traced the bruises from when he punched the tree very lightly. 2D had almost forgotten about the kind gesture they’d agreed on using, watching him do it now for the first time ever since he made it up made 2D want to melt.

“You’ve done the same for me, though. I’m not good at words, but you deserve this, Stu. Relaxation and all that.” He watched his thumb glide for a few more seconds, “I’m happy you’re happy.”

“Are you happy? You know, being here and all. Being part of Gorillaz.” 2D asked, he’d never really gotten Ace’s opinion on how he felt being in the band.

“I’d say so. Happiest I’ve been in a long time. You’ve kept me out of trouble and given me somethin' productive to do with my life. Even if it’s just a part time gig, I’ll cherish it for a long time. You’ve all become like my second family away from home. My other being the Gangreen Gang of course. I really need to take you guys to meet them someday.”

“I’d like that. I just hope we have time…” 2D sighed, thinking about the day Ace would have to leave again.

“Hey,” Ace’s thumb had stopped but the grip on his hand squeezed comfortingly. “Doc is in for the long run. We have lots of time.” 

2D looked into Ace’s eyes, the man stared back. Neither looked away now, for some reason they were just drawn to one another now. 2D could feel his heart beginning to beat faster. He was afraid if this carried on any longer, he wouldn’t be leaving this tent very soon. 

He was still afraid for his relationship with Ace to go any further past the borderline that it already was. 

“I hope so.” 2D said with a slight tone of sadness, then softly let his grip on the man’s hand go. “Unfortunately we don’t have a lot of time before we have to be in California, so we better grab our stuff and hurry.”

“Right, right! You’re right.” Ace said, quickly reaching for the tent’s zipper and unzipping it to let them out.

The moment was over, and each man would be lying if they said they wish it hadn’t. As Ace helped 2D take down the tent, he found himself staring at the singer more often than he probably should. He was a little upset their talk in the tent hadn’t gone in a different direction. He could almost sense they’d wanted it to, but 2D was holding himself back. Ace had to suck it up, if 2D didn’t want to do anything then he didn’t want to. Still, it didn’t stop the man from holding out on the small hope that maybe he did feel the way he did. 

He decided he’d wait for the right moment to tell him again. He could tell something was bothering 2D again, but he didn’t want to ask in case it made things worse. 

Ugh, these feelings were hard. Ace had never truly felt this way toward someone in his life, most the people he’d ever gotten with were out of lust or just a desire for a fun time. This was different, this was genuine. 

He’d only wished it didn’t have to be his leader of the band he was now in, and someone he now considered a close friend.

As they finished with the last of their packing and boarded the bus, 2D found himself growing more and more spiritless. Once they were on the road, he retired to his bunk to have some privacy.

The thoughts were returning again, the bad ones. His dream had left him mentally drained, and he felt he was going to be that way for the rest of the day. 

He wanted nothing more than to focus on the video shoot they would be having tomorrow, but all that was now racing in his mind were thoughts he desperately wanted to push away.

He was upset. Upset the vacation was over so soon, upset he’d shied away from Ace, upset over Murdoc. Everything felt like it hurt, why did the good moments have to end so quickly. 

His hand reached under his pillow to pull out his song journal. Opening it to a blank page and he just began to write. Whenever he found himself in a bad emotional state he always wrote. Whether it be his personal thoughts or possible song lyrics, he just kept writing. 

As he continued to write, he recalled the tune Noodle had played on her guitar when they had been out on the lake. It had been stuck in his head ever since. He began to hum it, then began to write lyrics he felt could match. He wrote down aspects from the trip, things they had done, things that he felt, until eventually what grew before him was the makings of a song. 

However, as his mind grew darker, the words he included did as well. He hadn’t meant for it to be a sad song, and as he looked at the page before he realized he had no inspiration or strength to change it. 

Reading over it, he felt himself tearing up. The way the song played out almost made it seem as if their trip through Idaho had been something depressing for him. 

He laid the journal down next to him and turned to look out the window. He watched for awhile, as the landscape began to change and the mountains and forest disappeared. Out in the distance he saw dark clouds signaling a storm. Right below it was a soft rainbow, nothing grand, but still so beautiful. 2D reached his hand and pressed against the window, fingers tracing the rainbow’s shape lightly. It wasn’t long before that faded away too, however.

It was over, and Idaho was gone.

Eyes trailing back down to the open journal again, he moved his pen to write one last line before deciding to close his eyes and try to rest as much as he could. The tune of the song still played in his head, however, and he couldn’t do anything but let the lyrics play over and over as he continued to lay there.

_Idaho, Idaho  
There's a beauty on the road  
And everyday I look out of the bus  
Silver linings getting lost_


	7. Feelings

“Ace, you’ve been tapping those long nails of yours for almost half an hour. I like the beat and all, but I can only take so much.” 

Russel’s voice interrupted Ace, who was currently deep in thought. Ace flinched slightly at Russel’s voice, only then realizing how lost in his mind he’d truly been.

“Oh, sorry Russ.” Ace apologized, pulling his hands back in response.

He’d been thinking about 2D ever since they’ve left Idaho. The conversation they had, what they had said to each other, how 2D’s blush covered face continued to flush as they spoke, how he swore something had almost happened until 2D ended the moment between them.

To say it was bothering him was to put it lightly. Why had 2D suddenly pulled away from him? He’d thought their talk meant something more but… maybe Ace was getting way ahead of himself. He must’ve misread signals or took things too far. 2D most likely didn’t feel the same way and his crush was making him too in over his head. 

It almost seemed 2D had been acting the way he had the night by the campfire. He hoped deep down he wasn’t stressing about Murdoc again. Going off of how he reacted around him that night, he had no idea how worse it got when he was alone. If this was the case, then he knew he was in no mood to deal with feelings like this. It would most likely overload him and wear him out, and Ace did not want that for him.

There was no way he could press 2D about it. It was something he needed to figure out on his own time. Ace also needed to give it some thought as well. He didn’t want to rush into something, as nice as the thought of him was with 2D, he knew there had to be equal consent on both their parts. He wanted to make sure what he was feeling really was genuine and not just the spur of the moment kind of thing. Part of him was relieved nothing had ended up happening between the two of them in the tent. He respected 2D too much to just go and do something like making a drastic move out of nowhere. 

This was something he knew he was going to have to ease into. 

But the more he tried to not think about 2D, the more impossible it was to even try at all. He kept picturing him in his head, his smile, his crazy hair, those dark eyes, how he talked with his hands and rubbed them together when embarrassed. He also wondered how he was feeling as well. He hoped he wasn’t feeling sad, or alone. What if he was crying right now as he continued just to sit at the kitchen table perfectly fine. 

He sighed, dragging his hands through his hair. Was he going to stress about this all the way to California?

“You alright, Ace?” Noodle asked.

Ace glanced over at the guitarist and nodded slightly, then laid his elbows against the table and held his face up with his hands.

“I’m fine, yeah.” 

“Okay…” Noodle was quiet for a little while longer, but by the way her feet were bouncing and fingers tapping together he could tell she had more to ask. 

“I can’t take it anymore!” She exclaimed, pushing herself from her seat and leaning in Ace’s direction. “Are you and 2D a thing?”

Ace felt his elbow slip out from under him and his forehead slammed against the kitchen table. He clasped his hands where his forehead had impacted and groaned. Glaring over at Noodle, he looked at her eager expression and curious eyes. 

“What? Where on earth did that come from?” He asked, trying to rub the pain away.

“Well, um, when I went to check on you guys this morning to see if you were awake, I pulled the zipper on your tent down and… may have seen you two cuddling.” She admitted, smiling guiltily at him. 

“Oh…” Ace’s face burned and he covered his face with his hands. “That…”

“Noodle told me earlier, so I know about it too.” Russel added, peeking from behind the book he was reading.

“So, are you guys a thing? You looked pretty cute all snuggled up like that.” Noodle then leaned forward even closer, placing a hand against her mouth to project more in Ace’s direction. “Did you two… do anything last night?”

“What!? No! We didn’t do anything!” Ace stared directly in her direction, giving her a bewildered look. “He’d just rolled onto me sometime in the night. He’s a really restless sleeper.”

“That sounds like Dee.” Russel said, putting down his book and clasping his hands together.

“And we’re not a thing, either. Okay! Now will you stop pressuring me about it, geez.” Ace snapped, turning away from the two and resting his head against his hand.

There was silence between the group and Ace began to feel guilty for yelling at them out of nowhere. He sighed, turning back to only find both their eyes were fixated on him. Could he really talk to them about this? They knew 2D better than anyone, if anyone could tell him what might be going through his head it would be them. 

“Besides, I don’t think he feels that way about me anyway…” Ace said quietly, feeling his face grow hot again.

“Why do you say that? Haven’t you noticed how he’s been drawn to you these past few days?” Noodle asked, sitting cross legged on the couch now.

“Has he really?” Ace asked.

“I’ve never seen him spend so much time with someone like that in a long while. You obviously interest him in some way.” Russel told him.

“Then… why did he seem like he was pushing himself away from me?” Ace said out loud, realizing he was going to have to give the two more context. 

“This morning we started talking to each other, and the way it was going it seemed as though we were both acknowledging our possible feelings for one another but… at the last minute when I thought something was about to happen 2D pulled away. Maybe I said something wrong? I don’t know…”

Noodle and Russel exchanged each other looks and both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

“I think I know what may be going on, Ace.” Russel spoke up, causing Ace to look at him with full attention. “This is between us and us only, you hear? I’m trusting you with this stuff, it’s very touchy for Dee.” 

“You have my word, Russ.” Ace said, putting a hand against his heart to swear to him.

“Alright, you see, 2D hasn’t really had the best experience with relationships in his life. Ever since I’ve known the guy all of his relationships and crushes never ended well. This was almost solely due to the fact of one guy in particular.”

“Murdoc?” Ace asked.

“That guy just didn’t know how to just stay away. Anytime 2D had a new crush or was dating someone that man somehow managed to fuck it up.” Russel huffed, clearly looking visibly angry.

“2D really hasn’t been the same since…” Noodle glanced at Russel who frowned at her.

“Paula.” Russel grumbled, finishing the sentence.

“I remember her, she was the guitarist before you, Noodle, right? What even happened exactly?” Ace asked.

“To put it simply, and to spare you guys and me the details, I caught her and Doc’ in the bathrooms doing things they should not be doing. I’ll admit, I don’t anger easily and tend to be a pretty chill guy, but that was one of the moments in my life where I felt completely furious.”

“What did you do?” Ace asked, leaning closer.

“I told Paula to pack her things and never come back. Then I gave Murdoc something he’d never forget. If you’ve ever wondered why his nose is crooked, that’s my doing.” Russel said proudly, leaning back into the couch.

“That explains a lot.” Ace commented, “Still, god, poor Stuart… I had no idea.” Ace trailed off, putting a hand over his mouth.

“Any person afterwards, even after what Russel had done, Murdoc still always managed to take them away from 2D.” Noodle shared, looking at Ace with a sad look.

“Dee may be distant because he may be scared. Not of you, but of possibly going through another one of those experiences all over again. Yes, it has been years since his last real relationship, but he may still be telling himself he’s not ready.” Russel explained, looking at Ace with sympathetic eyes, “Understand?”

“Yeah… I do.” Ace mumbled, feeling his fist ball and squeeze tight, “I just, can’t believe Doc did all that. I can’t believe anyone would leave Stu for him! 2D is so amazing and kind and cute and-” he stopped himself, looking over and seeing Noodle and Russel giving him smirks. 

“He deserves so much better than that! He deserves to be appreciated and treated with respect. I just want him to know that, you know? But I don’t know how to tell him. I’m no good at mushy stuff.” Ace put his hands over his face once more, feeling embarrassed for admitting so much to the gang.

“What 2D may need now is space and time.” Russel started, leaning to place a hand on Ace’s shoulder. “But, hearing that from someone who he obviously likes may help a lot as well.”

“The guy is stressing about Murdoc more and more with every passing day. We’ve noticed this for awhile.” Noodle spoke, “We’ve both tried to help and reassure him things are going to be ok. Just talks like that really help him a lot. If you can take some time later and tell him everything that’s on your mind, I’m sure he will appreciate it a lot.”

“I have once already, that night by the campfire, after you guys left. He was so emotional. I had no idea what to do, I just hugged the guy. He did seem to feel a lot better after that though…” Ace pondered.

“Then just offer that same kind of support again.” Noodle got up from the couch and sat across from Ace at the table, “Whether you hug him again, or tell him everything you’ve told us. It would mean the world to him.”

“Okay, thanks you guys. I’m sorry for bringing you guys into this, I’m really no good at dealing with this sort of stuff.”

“S’alright, I’m glad you let me know of your intentions with Dee. Just know I think you’d be good for him.” Russel informed him, giving him a kind grin.

“Same here, you two dorks deserve each other.” Noodle quipped, leaning against the bus wall.

“I don’t appreciate being called a dork, but… thanks you guys. I just hope he’ll be feeling up for the video shoot tomorrow.” Ace said as he looked back at the bunks.

“We hope so too…” Noodle replied, looking back with Ace.

And with that the band members were left to their own devices. Only now Ace had even more on his mind before. The more he thought about it the more it made sense as to why 2D had pushed him away in the tent. He would have to leave Gorillaz one day because of Murdoc returning to the band. Perhaps in 2D’s eyes, he viewed this as Murdoc taking something away from him yet again. Ace couldn’t help but feel a pain in his heart for the singer.

He now had to think of what he was going to say to Stuart whenever he got the chance. He’d only hoped it would be soon, because something deep down told him he desperately needed that sort of validity. 

_______________________________________________________________

They reached their destination in California later that night. Once they pulled into the hotel, Russel and Ace left to go check in while Noodle waited for them on the bus. From the back of the bunks walked a sluggish looking 2D, rubbing his face with his hands tiredly. This was the first time she saw 2D during the whole trip, besides seeing him emerge a couple times to use the bathroom. 

His hair was more of a mess than usual, and he looked completely worn out. He took a seat at the kitchen table and Noodle pushed a bag of trail mix in his direction.

“You haven’t eaten all day, Dee. Please at least eat this, okay?”

2D stared blankly at the bag, but looking at the serious expression on Noodle’s face he knew he had no choice. He reached for it weakly and opened it, plopping a few pieces in his mouth and chewing feebly. 

“Hey, what’s on your mind?” Noodle asked softly, leaning over the table.

“Too much…” 2D mumbled, glancing at her briefly before stuffing a few more crunchy pieces in his mouth.

“If it’s anything you want to talk about, I’m right here. Remember, talking about it always helps you a lot.”

2D pressed his palm against his forehead and sighed. He’d been letting the thoughts eat away at his mind all day, he was too tired to care or feel worried anymore. He trusted Noodle, and he knew holding this all in was unhealthy. Perhaps getting it off his chest would be beneficial in the end more than anything.

“I’m thinking bout Murdoc again… I had a nightmare about him last night too.”

“What happened in it?” 

“He called me on the phone, then I saw all of you guys including Ace. But then Ace disappeared and Murdoc took his place.” 2D dragged his nails over and over against the table as he continued describing the dream, “then he began insulting me, accusing me, sayins’ I was nothin’ without him.”

“You know that’s not true right?” Noodle asked, reaching to grab 2D’s hand comfortingly. 

“Sometimes I think it is… why would I be struggling so much without him then?”

“You’re not struggling without him, Dee. Look at all the amazing stuff you’ve done so far without him. You’ve wrote amazing music, got this amazing video shoot together, and already have big plans for this album. The Now Now is yours and you’re owning it. You think you’re struggling because you’re not used to not having Murdoc present. He usually was the one who got the say in how things went, but now it’s all you.”

“It’s a lot of pressure, I know, but you’re doing great, okay? This is the most fun I’ve had being in this band in years.” She told him, squeezing his hand as she spoke.

2D couldn’t help but smile at Noodle warmly, she always knew what to say to him to help him feel better. 

“I’ve been keeping a journal for my songs and to write in when I feel like this. It helps, and this vacation definitely helped too. Though, the whole thing about Ace in the dream is kind of going to come true one day… he’ll have to leave.” 2D said with a noticeable sadness in his tone.

Noodle made note of the way he mentioned Ace, leaning a bit further as she spoke again.

“Dee, Ace won’t be going for a long time, Murdoc has a pretty good sentence to serve. Even when he does, we can always keep in touch with him. He doesn’t have to be in Gorillaz to be our friend.” She assured him.

“You think so? I just keep thinking Murdoc may just kick him out abruptly or keep him away from us for some reason.”

“You think a guy like Ace would let Murdoc do that to him? He doesn’t carry that knife and brass knuckles around just for show. He’s our friend, Murdoc can’t change that.”

“Heh, you’re right,” 2D said, biting his lip and looking at Noodle shyly, “He’s really something isn’t he?”

Noodle raised a brow at 2D, smiling slightly. 2D looked down at his lap, tracing a finger against his leg in circles.

“I thinks I like him, Noodle. In a “more than a friend” way. I think he might like me too? I’m not too good at reading signals, though. Either way, I’m not so sure what to do… I get so paranoid about things like this. These feelings have only added onto me not wanting him to leave.” 

“What do you think you should do?” She asked.

“Tell him, but what if he doesn’t feel the same after all?” He asked, looking at her with worried eyes.

“Then he’d continue being your friend. Ace is a pretty chill guy, he wouldn’t be scared away by something like that I’m sure.” She paused, placing her other hand on top of 2D’s hand, “But if he does feel the same, you’re absolutely are going to make his day.” She told him with a wink.

2D blushed, thinking about Ace’s possible reaction to him confessing. He let his mind play out a scene of Ace pulling him in, kissing him softly on the lips while holding him close. This daydream only caused his face to further flush and he had to cover his face in a not so subtle way to hide his embarrassment.

“B-but, still. I don’t really think of myself as… good enough for Ace.” He mumbled quietly.

“Hey, look at me.” Noodle said sternly, 2D following her order and peeking from behind his hand.

“Ace would be lucky to have you, you hear? You’re a good man with a good heart, Dee. That’s how you’ve always been since the day we met. Anyone who thinks different are complete fools.”

2D almost felt tears well in his eyes as he listened to his lifelong friend build him up. She always knew what to say to him whenever he was confused or felt down. It was incredibly high praise that he honestly needed to hear. He leaned across the table to hug her, feeling her arms wrap around his back and pat him comfortingly. The pair hugged until Noodle broke it to ruffle his hair playfully.

“I love ya, brother. Try not to stress too much anymore tonight, okay? We have that video shoot tomorrow after all.”

“Love ya, too. I’ll do my best. I was thinking about playing a bit on my own guitar to help put me at ease.”

“Sounds like a good idea, playing music always helps you a lot.” Noodle agreed, watching 2D stand and go to grab his instrument.

When he came back, he had his guitar in hand and was wearing a jacket over his sleeping shirt and had quickly slipped on his pair of converse with no socks.

“I’ll be up on top of the bus if you need me, then. I’ll catch up soon.”

With that, the singer exited the bus and left Noodle alone. She couldn’t help smile at herself, knowing both him and Ace both had feelings for each other. They were both so cute and so ignorant. She just hoped one or the other would be brave enough to confess sooner or later. 

She didn’t know if she had the strength to wait that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end! What's going to happen I wonder? These poor gays


	8. The Force in Me

Once they were all checked in, Ace and Russel left the hotel to go get the others and grab their luggage. Out of the doors, Ace reached into his pocket and removed his box of cigarettes. He lit one of the sticks and took a drag, breathing out a line of smoke that he watched fade into the starry night sky above.

He definitely felt better after his talk with Russel and Noodle, but even a smoke break wouldn’t be enough to calm his nerves. He kept imaging what he was going to say to 2D eventually. Playing out scenarios in his head over and over again. He wanted to be prepared for anything, but he knew things like this were beyond predictable. 

He soon found himself nibbling the end mouth of the cigarette unintentionally, but this quickly caught the attention of Russel who eyed him as they walked together.

“Taste good?” He asked.

“What, oh,” Ace spit lightly once realizing what he had been doing, “Sorry, bad habit. Just thinkin' again, that’s all.”

Looking down at the cigarette in his hand, it was now too chewed on to finish. He sighed and dropped it, snuffing it out with the sole of his boot. 

That’s when he began to hear the soft hum of a guitar somewhere in the distance. Looking around in every direction for the origin, he eventually found the source of it atop the tour bus. 2D sat at the end of the bus, back turned to the men as he strummed away on his instrument. He was clearly too lost in his playing, for he didn’t hear them or the sound of Noodle opening the bus door to meet them.

“All checked in?” She asked, pulling her luggage behind her. 

“Yep, we’re on the 5th floor, room 544.” Russel told her, placing a room key in her hand, then looking up at 2D on the roof of the bus. “How long has he been up there?” 

“Not too long, he’s looking like he’s feeling a lot better. We had a talk.” Noodle said, looking over at Ace briefly who stared at her curiously.

“That’s good, well, we better get him down so we can get him inside.” Russel said, ready to walk around to get 2D’s attention.

“I think we should let him be, playing music always helps him calm his nerves.” Noodle said, stopping Russel.

“Even if we leave him alone, he’s going to need to know what room we’re in and get his room key-”

“I’ll tell him.” Ace said out loud, making Russel and Noodle turn at him. Both giving him the same look.

“Uh, I just think I should talk to him since I haven’t since Idaho… you know?” Ace said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, I guess that’s-oof!” Russel began, but Noodle quickly began pushing him to the bus’s entrance.

“Great idea, Ace! Russ, let’s get your luggage!” Noodle said ecstatically, keeping her force on Russel until they were inside the bus. Leaving Ace staring after them with a confused look.

“What was that for?” Russel asked, rubbing his arm where Noodle had pushed him.

“This is a perfect opportunity for them, don’t you see? Alone, under the night sky? There’s no way they’re going to get a moment like this again!” Noodle said excitedly as she began to gather Russel’s luggage for him.

“Why do you say that?” Russel asked, reaching to grab the stuff he was being handed way too quickly for him to keep up with.

“When you guys were checking in, 2D and I had that talk, he told me he liked Ace!” Noodle had to hold in a little squeal as she pulled Russel’s luggage bag over to him. 

“Oh really? I knew it… Dee is not good at hiding things at all.” Russel crossed his arms and chuckled to himself.

“So, let’s leave Ace here and hope for the best, yeah?” She said, heading for the entrance again once it looked like Russel had all of this things.

“Ok, I’m coming. You’re way too excited about this.” Russel said, only given a response in the form of Noodle sticking her tongue out.

Once they exited the bus, Ace was still standing where they had left him and looking up at 2D with a starstruck expression. Once realizing their return, he coughed and rubbed the back of his neck as if to pretend he hadn’t just been staring at 2D longingly.

“Here’s a room key for Dee, room 544 on the 5th floor, got it? We’ll be waiting up there for you too.” Russel told him, handing him the key card.

“Take your time, though.” Noodle told Ace, winking at him before heading off to the hotel with Russel by her side.

Once again Ace was left alone, and found himself looking back up at 2D once more. He listened to the notes he played, so harmonious and calming. He hadn’t heard 2D play on his guitar yet, in fact he never really knew about the fact that he could. So far he’d only heard the man sing, and boy that was something to hear for one’s self.

As if to prove his point further, he heard 2D begin to sing. His voice deepening as he did so, lyrics pouring out of his mouth that Ace had never heard before. He recognized the tune, Noodle had played it back at the lake. 2D must’ve spent time thinking of words to go along with it on the way to Cali, the guy really was a musical genius.

_"If you're playing it all for gods  
Far away”_

His voice called, causing Ace to feel chills all along his skin. It was one thing to hear 2D’s voice in the studio, it was another to hear it open and raw like this. The parking lot they were in itself even had some great acoustics that only added to the beauty of the melody. 

_“Idaho, Idaho  
There's a beauty on the road”_

Ace perked up at the mention of the state they’d long since left. Had he really written a song about their time in Idaho? It must’ve left quite an impression on him if so, though Ace couldn’t blame him. He’d cherish the memories of their vacation to Idaho for the rest of his life. In his opinion, it was definitely worthy of being turned into a song.

As 2D continued to sing, Ace leaned against the bus to listen. 2D’s angelic voice put him in such a state of calm and ease he almost didn’t want to disturb him at all. He could stand there and listen for the rest of the night if he really wanted to.

Thinking of how he was going to approach him, a single idea popped in his head and he decided to go with it. He entered the bus quietly, heading to the compartment by his bunk to take out his things. One of them being his bass, shiny and clean. He checked to make sure it was tuned then strummed it lightly. 

Taking a deep breath, he threw the bass’s strap over his shoulder and exited the bus once more to walk over to the ladder on the side. Once he reached the top, he paused to watch 2D continue to play. 

He’d started a different song now, one he did recognize. It was the beginning of Fire Flies, another song they had in the works. Ace had already played it a few times, so he let himself let out a breath of relief knowing his plan may work out after all. Once 2D had began to sing, Ace walked slowly and took a seat next to him. His presence definitely seemed to have caught 2D off guard, causing the man to pause briefly. However, when the singer noticed the bass in his hands and looked at the soft look on the bassist’s face he gave him a tiny smile.

Ace took a deep breath in and began to strum the tune of Fire Flies, attempting to start right where 2D had left off. 2D watched him play for a few moments, watching his his fingers trail the strings with confidence. Ace was damn good at the bass, and the way he played it was extremely charming. 

2D started up again, looking up to the sky as he resumed the lyrics of Fire Flies. He kept his guitar off to the side now, focusing solely on Ace’s bass playing as he belted out the second verse.

_“And if you say goodbye too many times  
The sentinels will find me and switch me off this time”_

He looked at Ace as he sang those lines, only then realizing that Ace was actually humming along with him. The notes vibrated in his throat, keeping in time with his own singing. Ace glanced over at him, his eyes half slitted as the trill he kept in his closed mouth finally escaped. Ace was singing along with him, and 2D felt his heart skip a beat. 

He had never heard the man sing before, let alone even knowing he could sing at all. His singing voice was deeper than his own voice, kinda like how his was. Only his accent and a slight scratchiness showed through that 2D felt completely enamoured by. 

As the second chorus began, 2D let his voice trail off and now listened as Ace soley began to sing the song. His eyes were closed, concentrating hard on playing his bass and nailing the notes of the song. 2D took it all in, how he swayed back and forth, how his mouth moved with the lyrics, his fingers moving across the bass so cooly. 

He felt his face begin to burn, but he did not care. He was completely captured by Ace at that moment, and could do nothing but watch as he performed before him. 

_“You were in the kind of game that put the force in me  
I was ever chasing fireflies”_

As Ace sang this part, he looked back over at 2D who was looking at him with intent eyes. They blinked softly, clearly focused on him and his singing. He felt shy all of a sudden, looking down briefly as a grin formed on his lips as he continued. Something about 2D staring at him like that sent his heart ablaze. The guy was gorgeous under the night sky, the moonlight casting beautiful hues off of his hair and eyes. 

He wanted to tell him how beautiful he looked, but as he entered the bridge of the song he knew he had to continue. Especially after 2D rejoined him in the song, their voices reuniting in the delightful duet. Ace knew he could sing decently, but it was nothing compared to 2D’s dreamy voice. It only made his chest feel lighter knowing he was now singing along with it. He’d grown up hearing that voice, having a crush on that voice, now here he was : sitting next to the man with the saintly voice, still so harmonious, and still just as enraptured by him as he once was in his youth.

The biggest difference being 2D himself, for now he felt more lovestruck for the man with the voice than the voice itself now.

As the song began to draw to a close and the lyric portion was done, Ace continued to play the rest of it out. Looking over at 2D every once in awhile as he did so, the man was looking up at the stars now. However, he moved his guitar and proceeded to scoot closer to him. 

Once he felt the man’s shoulder meet with his he almost missed a chord, holding strong as he finished the last few notes. When it was over he looked over to see 2D looking at him with wide eyes, smiling a toothless smile at him in the process. 

“I had… no idea you sang, Ace.” 2D said, honestly still in shock.

“Yeah, I used to do it a lot when I was a teen. Haven’t done it much since, especially in front of people.” Ace explained, turning the bass over so that it sat comfortably against his back.

“Ace, you’re really good! You should totally sing in one of our songs.” 2D exclaimed.

“What? Come on, Stu. I ain’t that good. If I did, I’d probably be better off as a backup.” He said bashfully.

“Well, I think your voice is amazing.” 2D told him, leaning now to where his head rested comfortably on the bassist’s shoulder.

Ace froze, taking in a sharp breath. The gesture had surprised him, but he didn’t mind it in the slightest. He looked down at 2D slowly, feeling himself melt as he saw how comfortable and at ease he was against him. He looked so much better compared to when he’d last saw him, tired and dazed in the tent.

For 2D, deep down he was internally screaming at himself. Screaming about Ace playing his bass, his attractive voice, and now he was leaning against him. He was absolutely starstruck by it all. Especially at the fact Ace had decided to trust him enough to sing in front of him, he could tell by his humbleness he was still a little shy about it. This only made his heart swell even more than it already had during their duet.

This moment, just them alone, it was perfect. He hadn’t even experienced any bad thoughts during the whole thing. Perhaps talking with Noodle really had cleared his mind. Perhaps his doubts had gotten the better of him and maybe, just maybe, Ace may feel something for him too…

“Well, you’re amazin'. You know.” 

Hearing Ace say this made his heart jump and his eyes widen. He was sure his whole face had to be beat red now, had he really just said that to him? Lifting his head off his shoulder lightly, he glanced over to find him looking right at him. Ace’s stunning eyes, looking into his with a secretive longing he wished to uncover.

“H-heh, come on Ace. You know how flustered I get.” He looked away, moving a hand through his hair with embarrassment.

“Sorry, haha...” Ace paused to laugh, shaking his head as he put a hand on his forehead, “you’re makin' it hard for me not to say it.”

“Huh?” 2D questioned, tilting his head at him.

“You know, for me to tell you everythin' that’s been on my mind lately.” Ace admitted, glancing over at him again.

2D immediately perked up, hoping deep down he thought he knew where this was going. 

“Like what?” 2D practically whispered, leaning against his shoulder again to press him to continue. 

Ace gulped, his throat suddenly feeling dry. He could already feel himself starting to sweat, was this really happening? Was he really about to pour his heart out to 2D? Well, at least the best he could. He cursed at himself not to falter and prayed he’d be able to spit out what he wanted to say finally. The look on 2D’s face only furthered his hesitation. 

2D’s big eyes looked at him with all the hope in the world, waiting eagerly for him speak again. With a face like that, he knew he was done for.

“You.” Was what he managed to get out.

He watched 2D light up before him and had to suppress the urge of leaning forward and kissing the guy’s cute face right then and there. It was too soon, he had more to say he knew that.

“W-why me?” 2D asked, stuttering slightly. 

“Why you? Come on, Stu.” Ace leaned back on his hands and exhaled, “You’re incredible. Your voice, your looks, personality, all of it. I’ve always thought that of you, just never realized it so much till...lately.”

2D felt like he was going to burst from everything Ace was telling him. Was this really happening? Was he actually confessing to him? It sure as hell felt real, especially when he felt Ace’s hand slip into his and begin to rub his knuckles.

“I just want you to know I think that of you, honestly.” Ace spoke genuinely.

2D looked at Ace with stars in his eyes, mouth slightly agape. He was at a loss of words at that moment, unsure really of how to respond. He then watched as Ace’s gaze shied away, clearly overwhelmed from what he had just told him. He made note of how his fingers fiddled with the strap of his bass as he waited for a response. He’d never seen the guy so nervous, by the looks of it he was more nervous than he was. 

“Ace, I… have no idea what to say. I’ve never really have thought of myself as any of those things before-” 2D begun, but Ace stopped him before he went to far.

“Listen,” He watched Ace let out a shaky breath, and then look into his eyes once more, “I like you, Stuart Pot. Because you are you, got it?”

That was it, the confirmation he’d been waiting for. 2D couldn’t even begin to process this. However, one thing was for certain. He was beyond elated; with relief and the overjoyous happiness of Ace returning his feelings. 

It felt as though finally, things felt at ease. Things felt right. 

“Yeah…” He said, leaning closer to the bassist. “Say that again, will ya?”

Ace was puzzled by the request, but how could he deny Stuart’s demand? Especially when he caught onto the flirty tone he’d used. He chuckled lightly, this man was too cute. 

“I like you, Stuart Pot-” 

He barely got his last name out before 2D leaned up, pressing his lips against his in a soft kiss. Ace was only in shock for a few seconds before quickly returning the kiss, eyes fluttering shut in bliss. 2D’s lips were unexpectedly soft, pushing into his own with a tenderness he’d never experienced before. 

He’d forgotten 2D was experienced with this, while Ace was not. That, or he was extremely out of practice.

He felt one of 2D’s arms rest on his shoulders, pulling him closer. Ace turned where he sat so he could face him better, placing a hand against his cheek gently.

They pulled away briefly, each individual’s breathing shaky. 2D was smiling widely at him, face flushed an adorable hue of pink. Being this close to his face once again, he finally had a chance to admire its true beauty. Ace's hand against 2D’s cheek began to rub his thumb lightly over it as he continued to take him all in.

“You’re beautiful…” He sputtered out, eyes darting downward as his face flushed completely. He was not used to this mushy romance stuff at all.

2D, however, found the compliment to be absolutely unbelievable. Watching Ace’s reaction to it only made his heart flutter more. This man, though inexperienced with intimate romance, was pouring everything out for him. It made him giggle like crazy, absolutely elated.

He leaned in and gave the man’s face multiple smooches to show his appreciation. Ace’s face was burning under his lips as he continued to pepper the man’s face with those delicate kisses. Eventually pulling away as to not overwhelm him.

“I like you too, Ace Copular.” 2D told him, causing Ace’s heart to soar. 

“Hope so,” Ace almost sounded as if he was out of breath, “otherwise you’re just kissin' me and making' me all mushy for nothin'.” He joked, pressing his forehead against his as he chuckled.

“Shut up.” 2D simply replied, pulling him back into another kiss.

Ace laughed breathlessly against his lips briefly before eagerly kissing him back. 2D loved that laugh, and the smell of that strong cologne, even the hint of cigarette smoke, all of these factors about Ace were just so attractive to him. 

He felt Ace’s hands rest gently against his back and he pressed closer until their chests touched. Each man could tell the other had been longing for this moment, so restless and passionate as they continued to kiss. 2D could kiss Ace all night long if he wanted, but he had to remind himself of the video shoot tomorrow. Curse the video shoot…

He pulled away, but rested his chin on Ace’s shoulder while sighing happily. Taking a moment to place his lips against the man’s shoulder. Ace was beyond an embarrassed, emotional, and a flustered wreck at this point. That kiss only furthered his already strong tenderness he felt for 2D at that very moment. The guy was an incredible romantic, and Ace was falling hard.

Ace hugged him tight, moving a hand through the spikey blue mess that pressed against the man’s cheek. 2D leaned into the touch, finally able to enjoy it to the fullest. Ace ran his fingers through the locks, then pulled back to kiss 2D on the cheek. This caused the singer to wheeze lightly, still in disbelief.

“I’m, uh, no good at this really…” Ace muttered, leaning against 2D’s head.

“I thought you were doing fine.” 2D assured him, rubbing his back softly in support.

Even though Ace still felt like his romantic expressions were completely overshadowed by 2D’s own, he felt himself grow soft knowing 2D was enjoying it.

“I guess now’s a good time to tell you that… I may have been awake when you pet my hair that morning in the tent… when we were cuddled.” 2D admitted, closing his eyes in embarrassment.

“You..what?” Ace sounded shocked, but then laughed, “Oh my god, you sneaky little… did you cuddle me on purpose too?”

“That was actually accidental. Though, I enjoyed every minute of it.” 2D grinned against Ace’s shoulder.

Ace pulled back to look at him and shook his head in disbelief. 

“Oh, did you now? Well my offer about being my personal blanket still stands then.”

“I’ll have to take you up on that, one of these days.” 2D said back, letting his own fingers play with Ace’s slicked back hair now.

Ace practically melted at the touch, especially when the hand rested against his cheek. No one had ever touched him so gently in his life, and he felt completely weak to 2D’s own touch. He loved how secretly flirtatious 2D actually was, yet he was still so gentle. He closed his eyes and hummed, feeling 2D’s soft lips meet against his forehead graciously. They stayed there for a few seconds before pulling away. Ace secretly wanting the moment to last forever.

“We really should get to sleep, though. We can resume this another time, yeah?” 2D said, tilting his head as he looked at him lovingly.

“Sounds good to me, Stu.” Ace replied, still in a bit of a daze.

Ace was sad to feel 2D’s hands slip away now, longing to feel his hold once more. Though as he watched the singer rise and grab his guitar and look back at him with an affectionate glance, he had a feeling they’d do this again in the not so far future. 

As they got down from the bus and retrieved their things, neither man could barely concentrate long enough to pack too quickly. However, once they finally left the bus with their luggage they stood side by side. 2D let their fingers intertwine, pulling Ace’s hand up to kiss his knuckles. The guy was was a true romantic, he figured he was going to have to get used to affectionate gestures like that all the time.

Their walk to the hotel was quiet, except for the sounds of their boots against the pavement. They strolled side by side, hands held together contentedly. In the elevator, 2D leaned against him the whole way up with Ace resting his head against his happily. 

Once they reached their room and walked in, the only thing lighting up the room came from the TV screen. Russel and Noodle were passed out on one of the beds, their stuff already scattered around the room. 

As they walked by their bed to go set their stuff down, Noodle stirred from her slumber and stared at the pair tiredly. She must’ve noticed their interlocked hands, because she immediately perked up. 

“Dee? Ace…” She mumbled tiredly.

The pair turned to stare at her, a soft smile was displayed across her face.

“Are you guys a thing now?” She asked, obviously dying to know.

“Yeah, now go back to sleep.” 2D whispered.

“Yay…” Noodle mumbled before passing out again.

“Congrats.” Russel added, his eyes still closed but still a noticeable smile spread across his face.

“They knew.” Ace told 2D, smiling with embarrassment.

“I told Noodle, who… probably told Russel.” 2D admitted.

The pair simply chuckled quietly and began to dress into their sleep clothes. Ace laid back into the bed with a plop, sighing happily. How things had changed so much today. This morning he’d thought he’d lost 2D, and now here he was with him. Watching him crawl into bed next to him as he proceeded to turn over and look at him warmly. 

He patted the space next to him shyly, resulting in 2D scooting closer until he pressed against him. Only this time, Ace proceeded to wrap an arm around 2D’s waist and lean against his chest with a smile.

“Didn’t take you for a cuddler, Ace.” 2D whispered, referencing back to when Ace had made the same joke. 

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me.” Ace mumbled, clearly tired and ready to fall asleep. “To be honest, I’ve never snuggled too much. It feels nice…”

2D smiled softly at him, running his fingers through his dark hair. Ace shuddered at the touch, pressing into 2D more now. 2D let one of his own arms be placed against the bassist’s back, leaning close to him comfortably. 

“Well, least I know I have plenty of time to get to know you even better, hm?” 2D said, looking down at him with a soft smile as he stroked his hair lightly.

“Yeah.” Ace leaned to place one last kiss on the singer’s lips. “We have time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. I hope yall enjoyed the conclusion in this! I hope it was worth the wait as well! BIG THANK YOU to Oschocodee for inspiring pretty much this entire chapter. You gave me so many ideas and pointers that I am incredible thankful of. Bless you.


	9. The Now Now

2D slept through the night more soundly than he’d slept in months. Whether it be due to the fact they’d woken up extremely early in Idaho yesterday morning, or the fact he was wrapped comfortably in someone else’s hold. 2D had never woken feeling as good as he did that day. 

Today was going to be a good day. That’s what he told himself. They were going to nail the video shoot and make the summer’s biggest hit! He knew it. Not even the thought of Murdoc could put him down now. This was his moment… his album...

After psyching himself up, he realized his sleeping partner was no longer present. Turning over in bed, he saw Russel and Noodle were gone as well. By the time on the nightstand clock, he realized he’d slept in an hour more than originally planned. Sitting up in bed, he stretched his long arms outward as he let out an enormous yawn.

Turning back to the empty space next to him, he ran a hand down the area that was still indented by Ace’s body. 

Last night really had happened, didn’t it? He and Ace finally did something about the unspoken attraction between the two. He felt his face grown warm at the thought of how Ace had told him all those things, how he’d said he was beautiful… Then thought about how he’d kissed him. He’d seemed so nervous, yet so passionate. It still almost felt too good to be true.

His eye noticed something on top of Ace’s pillow, and he turned to see a piece of paper being weighed down by a shiny pair of brass knuckles. He took both items into his hands and read the note first.

“Went to get breakfast in the lobby. Bringing you up some. Wink.”

He recognized Ace’s handwriting and he smiled. Only that man would write the word “wink” down.

Now that he thought about it, he swore he had the slight memory of being awoken by the feeling of Ace getting out of bed. Then later the feeling of lips pressing against his forehead telling him.

“We’ll be back, okay?” 

His cheeks felt warm and he giggled. Attention turning to the brass knuckles, he looked at them with interest. They were silver in color and caught the light around them. They were so shiny, he could see his own reflection in them. 

He slipped them over his fingers graciously and admired how they looked on his own hand. He definitely could see the appeal, giving the air a playful few punches.

The sound of the door unlocking made him jump slightly, but he smiled warmly when he saw Ace emerge from the doorway with a plate full of goodies.

“I knew you liked toast, but I was unsure of what else to get. I sorta just grabbed everythin’ that looked delicious-” As Ace was talking and walking up to him he suddenly froze and stared at him with wide eyes.

“Ace? What’s wrong?” 2D asked, looking down at the brass knuckles on his hand, “Was I not supposed to mess with these?”

“Stu, your eyes… they’re gleamin’.”

“Aw, thank you.” 2D replied with a grin.

“No, I mean they’re white!” Ace exclaimed, setting the breakfast down.

2D looked at his reflection in the brass knuckles once more, putting them up to his face closer. Ace wasn’t lying, the usual black orbs he was used to staring back at now shone a solid white.

“Holy cow…” 2D whispered, pressing two fingers against the bags of his eye and pulling down to inspect further.

“Is that normal?” Ace asked, bending down next to him at the bedside to get a better look himself.

“Not usually. Whens they turn white that usually means I have a higher elevated feeling of emotion, I’ve come to learn.” 2D explained, setting the knuckles down and looking back at Ace.

“What emotion is it do you think?” Ace asked curiously.

2D thought to himself. Last time it’d been cause he was terrified, being held captive by Murdoc in the lower levels of Plastic Beach. He’d never been more afraid for his life. 

But he wasn’t scared now, no. He was at peace. Happy. The more he thought about it the more it made sense. These past few months, even with his occasional episodes of sadness, he’s truly been at an all time high. Having Murdoc out of his life has been an amazing improvement overall. He’s created his own album with the bandmates he loves, and was finally able to make music he was proud of. 

He also met Ace. First weary of the bassist, it didn’t take long for him to warm up to him. He’d just been drawn to the cool looking guy from the start. Now he understood why. 

Looking into Ace’s eyes he smiled and looked down at the brass knuckles he was still wearing.

“Happiness.” He said with confidence. 

He watched Ace’s concerned look turn into one of admiration. Looking down at him from the bedside, he let a hand brush a piece of dark locks behind one of his pointy ears. Ace then leaned forward, 2D feeling his arms wrap around his waist and his face rest against his chest. 2D leaned into the hold, resting his chin atop the man’s head. 

They held one another like that for some time, listening to one another breath slowly. The only thing breaking the silence being Ace’s voice.

“Do you think you’d be happy? With me, that is.” Ace asked.

“I already am.” 2D replied.

“I mean, like this. From now on. Us two…” Ace's voice trailed off.

“Dating?” 2D asked. 

He felt the hold around him tighten slightly and he felt Ace nod.

“I believe so, though I wonder the same from your end. My reputation with this has never been the best…” 2D told him, recalling back to his previous relationships. 

“The past doesn’t matter, Stu.” Ace told him, pulling away slightly to look at him. “You’re a different man than you were, things have changed. You named it The Now Now for a reason, right? To focus on right now.”

2D couldn’t help but still worry slightly, he didn’t want Ace to end up like all his other past lovers. However, he was right about a few things. Things were different now, the force that usually drove his dates away was now out of the picture. He was free, and was surrounded by loving friends and someone like Ace. Who was doing his best to build him up and assure him they could make this work.

“How would we explain it to others?” 2D asked.

“No one needs to know. It can be just between the band and us.” 

“A secret relationship… I like the sound of that.” 2D grinned at the thought.

“Though, we’ll probably get teased by Russ and Noodle anyway.” 

“I think we can handle that? Don’t you?” 2D asked him, his eyes fluttering playfully at the bassist.

“Yeah, if endurin’ their torment means I can be with the prettiest singer in the industry, I think it’ll be worth it.” Ace flirted, smirking at 2D slightly.

“You’re too much.” 2D laughed, putting a hand against the bassist’s face.

“Tell me to stop then.” Ace responded, kissing the singer’s palm lightly.

“Hmmm, nah.” 2D said back. 

2D used the hand with the brass knuckles to lift Ace’s chin up before leaning forward and pressing a lingering kiss against his lips. He heard Ace’s breath catch in his throat and he grinned against his lips. He had a feeling Ace was never going to get used to this.

He liked flirting with Ace, but it didn’t compare to how he acted when he got all romantic with him. He noticed his flushed face, how his words turned to whispers he could barely get out, and how he absolutely melted against his touch. He wondered if the man had ever been in a relationship like this before, by the looks of it he definitely didn’t appear to be used to everything yet. He’d give him time, hoping eventually he’d gain enough confidence to reciprocate the way he knew how.

For now, he enjoyed the tenderness and delicate touch that Ace gave him to the fullest.  


Pulling away, Ace looked back at the plate on the nightstand. Both men had almost forgotten of its existence.

“Better eat before it gets cold. You need a nutritious meal if you want all that energy for your part in the video shoot.” Ace reminded him.

“You’re right, all that skating is for sure going to wear me out. I just hope I don’t throw my back out or something. Not as young as I used to be.” 2D said as he reached for the plate and took his first bites from the toast happily.

“Well, if you do I can always give you a massage or somethin’.” Ace offered as he began to look through his clothes for what he wanted to wear at the shoot.

“Thaf’ so?” 2D said through a mouthful of bread.

“Though, the offer stands for anytime...really.” 

2D caught a hint of embarrassment and he chuckled. Ace really was cute. 

As 2D ate his breakfast, he’d eye Ace every once in awhile as he rummaged through his clothing, finally picking out a pair of brown boots, grey jeans with a belt, and a black long sleeved shirt with a skull on the front of it. 

“You do realize we’re in California in the summer, right? You’re gonna burn up out there.” 2D commented in concern for the bassist’s health.

“This is my favorite shirt! I won’t let a little heat scare me away from looking my best.” Ace exclaimed, pressing the shirt to his chest defensively.

“Alright, but don’t be thinking I’m going to give you any cuddles after the shoot is over until you take a shower. You’re going to be drenched in sweat.” 

“Aye-aye.” Ace simply said before beginning to remove the shirt he was currently wearing.

2D turned around to let him get dressed in peace as he finished his meal. Once he felt full enough to take on the day, he reached down for his own luggage to pull out the outfit he’d already planned to wear. Not feeling quite as comfortable as Ace was to dress down in front of him yet, he headed for the bathroom to get changed. 

Everything looked good as he stared into the mirror, his plain t-shirt and comfy socks. Only thing that slightly concerned him were his old pair of soccer shorts. They’d shrunken tremendously, but still fit him if not a bit snuggly. He’d figure it’d be fine and exited the bathroom. 

Once Ace glanced at him he watched his mouth fall agape and his face turn noticeably red. The bassist quickly looked away, coughing into his fist. 2D grinned and walked to stand in front of him.

“How does it look? Summery enough?” 2D asked, turning around where he stood as he looked himself over.

Ace sat on the bed watching the singer before him. He knew his face was burning and he cursed at himself for it. 2D looked cute, and extremely attractive. The outfit fit his personality perfectly, right down to the dinky little shorts. Ace had to try his hardest to not focus on how the shorts really brought out 2D’s butt, which he’d never noticed how good it looked till then.

What the hell, Ace? Get yourself together, man. 

“You look great, Stu. You’re ready for the beach alright.” Ace told him, watching a wide smile spread across 2D’s face.

“Thanks.” 2D replied, even behind the shades he’d just put on he could see how wide Ace’s eyes were.

As Ace’s eyes trailed back down to the shorts, cursing at himself for letting himself look once again, he noticed something out of the ordinary. 

Indented into 2D’s right thigh, just noticeably visible before receding back under his shorts, were a few marks. He squinted to try and get a better look at them, eventually realizing they were in fact claw marks. 

“Stu, where did those come from?” Ace asked, a concerned look spreading across his face and he leaned forward.

2D looked down and gasped a little, he’d completely forgotten about the imprints Ace had left. He chuckled with embarrassment and rubbed his hands together, trying to think of what to say.

“Oh, uh, remember on the plane. When you’d grabbed my leg-”

“That was me!?” Ace looked down at his nails and then put his face in his hands. “God, Stu, I am so sorry. I’m cuttin’ these things immediately after this video shoot.”

“Don’t you dare. I love how your nails look. This happened days ago anyway. It’s been healing since, look.” 2D tried to assure him, walking closer to show him the marks.

Ace looked them over, still feeling terrible that he’d managed to hurt him. They were a light shade of purple, but otherwise slowly starting to fade. Ace hoped deep down they wouldn’t show up on camera, if anything he prayed they could be edited out in post. He lifted a hand to brush them lightly, wishing he could make them go away. However, he pulled his hand away when he’d realized he’d just stroked 2D’s upper thigh. He looked down at his lap completely embarrassed, stuffing his hands between his legs. 

2D watched him fumble and mumble an apology and he rolled his eyes with affection. He stepped closer and put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it.

“Hey, remember I said soft touches were okay. You’re not gonna claw me again just by touching my leg.” 2D said, leaning down a bit to give him a comforting smile.

Ace was still hesitant about overstepping his boundaries with 2D, but hearing his reassuring voice helped to put his nerves at ease. He let a slightly shaky hand reach up to brush his fingertips lightly over the marks again, minding his nails. He let his fingers fall into the indents, pressing lightly as he took in the shape. He was in disbelief he’d left such a mark, especially after they’d just established their new relationship.

2D, meanwhile watched as Ace gently moved his fingers across his thigh. Ace’s touch against his skin was cautious, but curious at the same time. He felt a wave of admiration wash over for the bassist as he took his time inspecting him. When he felt his finger tips touch the marks he felt goosebumps trail up his spine. 

It was then Russel and Noodle entered through the door and 2D almost jumped out of his skin. Ace immediately retracted his hands, pushing himself farther down the bedside and whistling to himself. 2D could only stare at his friends with wide eyes and red cheeks, smiling awkwardly as they drew closer.

“H-hey guys! How was breakfast?” 2D managed to get out.

“Delicious.” Noodle responded, moving to rummage through her luggage.

“How was yours?” Russel asked, eyeing him and Ace with squinted eyes. “It was kind of Ace to bring it up to you.”

“Yeah, it was.” 2D’s eyes looked over at Ace who grinned back bashfully, revealing a mouth full of sharp teeth.

“Well, I hope you’re both ready! We got a call from the crew and their ready to start once we arrive on set.” Noodle informed as she slipped on her pair of shoes.

“Which means no dilly-dallying.” Russel said directly to the pair, then turned to grab his shoes as well.

“Alright, alright.” Ace huffed and pushed himself out of bed, brushing his hand over 2D’s as he passed by him.

2D bit his lip and giggled. Ace was clearly upset their moment had been interrupted, he’d be sure to find time for them alone after the shoot. 

Walking up to the others, he watched as Noodle and Russel froze once they got a closer look at his eyes.

“Woah, Dee! Your eyes!” Noodle exclaimed, looking at him with wonder.

“Been forever since I’ve seen em’ like that.” Russel commented.

“I just feel really good today, you know? I think that’s what’s caused them.” 2D explained.

“I think it’ll add a nice charm to the video.” Noodle said, smiling at him as she put her hands on her hips.

“Then let’s head out, yeah? Don’t want to keep them waiting.” Russel waved a hand for the group to follow.

2D looked at Ace, then to Noodle, all nodding their heads that they were ready. 2D reached into his luggage to grab a few more items, like his headphones and smartwatch, before following the group out the hotel door.

Once they left the hotel, a car was running in the parking lot waiting to pick them up. The group took their seats, buckling in and feeling the car take off. The ride there was filled with excited discussion about what may go on during the shoot. Each member was equally excited to meet Jack Black, and even more excited to hang out with the actor after they were finished filming.

As they continued to talk, Ace felt 2D’s fingers slip between his own. Ace smiled warmly, squeezing the hand gently as the conversations carried on. Their hands held the rest of the way until they finally arrived at their destination. As they unloaded from the car, they stepped out onto a busy beachwalk, people bustling left and right. Not far in the distance they could see the beach with the bright blue sea extending into the horizon. From the palm trees above them to the hot summer air, they’d truly picked the perfect place for the Humility video shoot.

“Wow, Stu. You’ve really outdone yourself with this location.” Ace praised the singer, throwing an arm over his shoulder.

“Come on, we all agreed on it.” He said, leaning back into his hold.

“But it was your idea, don’t be so modest!” Noodle said, patting him on the back.

“You did good, Dee. But don’t let all the praise go to your head, kay?” Russel chimed in.

2D felt his heart swell with all the compliments from his friends. This moment really meant a lot to him, this video, this song. He’d been working hard to make the most of this album, he only hoped this music video would prove it. It was his time to shine, his time to be front and center. He felt ecstatic, and no one was going to change that.

“Mr. 2D, here are the rollerskates you requested.” One of the crew members called as he approached the band.

2D grinned when he saw the classic looking skates and took them into his hands. He thanked the crew member, then sat down to tie them on. As he did so, crew members came left and right to take the others off to where they wanted to film them. When one member approached Ace, he informed them he’d catch up.

“I just have to tell 2D here a quick somethin’ then I’ll be over real fast. Promise.” 

The crew member nodded and them left the pair alone. 

Once the skates were on 2D eyed them happily. They matched his shirt and shorts perfectly color wise. A hand reached down in front of him and he looked up to see Ace offering to help him stand. He took the hand and let the man lift him up almost effortlessly, still surprised at how easily he could perform the task. As he was pulled upward, the wheels of his skates rolled forward causing him to bump chests with the bassist. The two simply laughed at one another before slowly pulling away, remembering they were in public. 

2D heard some of the crew members calling his name and he turned to give them an acknowledging wave.

“Better not keep them waiting any longer,” 2D said, turning to look back at Ace, “This really is it. You ready?” 

“To perform in my first ever Gorillaz music video? Hell yeah, I’m ready. Didn’t you hear I was a top notch actor back in the day?” Ace smirked, flexing an arm in response.

“Work won’t stop here, there’s still a whole bunch more songs and videos for us to record and film.” 2D reminded the bassist.

“And I’ll give it my all every step of the way.” Ace declared, stuffing his hands into his pockets. “Besides, if work gets to be too much again we can just take another vacation, right?”

“You make a good point. Though, I’m not sure any vacations from now on are going to live up to what Idaho gave us.” 2D said aloud, thinking back to all the memories.

“I will never forget it, I promise you that.” Ace told him as he lowered his shades to wink at him. “By the way, I never got to tell you but I heard you play that song on top of the bus. The one about Idaho, I think it should definitely be included on the album.”

“You really think so?” 2D asked, suddenly feeling bashful. “But it’s so simple compared to the others.”

“True, but it’s also beautiful and it’s yours.” Ace said sternly, making 2D’s chest feel warm.

“I’ll have to think about it then.” 2D replied, his fingers twiddling with the fabric of his shirt.

Their names were called again and both looked off at the crew members. They’d dragged out their time together long enough, it was time to go out and make the most of the day. As Ace took his first few steps away, 2D quickly reached out and grabbed his hands.

“Wait.” 

2D skated over behind the vehicle they’d ridden in, dragging Ace with him. When they were out of sight and out of view from any possible bystanders, 2D pulled the bassist into his arms to kiss him sweetly. Ace made a noise as their lips made contact, then melted into it. He wrapped his arms around 2D’s shoulders and tilted his head against the kiss, almost pulling 2D enough to throw him off balance. When they parted each man had a wide smile on their faces, pink tinted cheeks meeting at the edges of their grins.

“You’re adorable.” Ace whispered.

“You’re cute too. Am I allowed to call someone as cool as you cute?” 2D joked, fiddling with the ends of his hair.

“I suppose,” Ace paused, grinning at him shyly, “Only because you’re my boyfriend.”

Hearing that word sent a static shock through him. It’d been so long since anyone called 2D their boyfriend, and hearing Ace call him it only made him become even more embarrassed.

“Boyfriend? I like the sound of that.” 2D cooed.

“Has a nice ring to it, huh?” Ace then let his arms fall from his shoulders, giving the singer a thumbs up.

“Now go out there and break a leg. But, don’t literally. Be careful, actually.” Ace stammered, and 2D responded with a peck on his cheek.

“I will.” And with that, the singer took off. 

2D rolled away with such grace that Ace ran to watch him glide down the street, an impressed look growing on his face. 2D was unpredictable, and he loved that about him. He still couldn’t believe how hard he’d truly fallen for the man he used to crush on in his youth. Even more shocking to him still was that he ended up feeling the same way in the end.

He’d have to tell him later that he loved him, no matter how flustered the thought of it made him feel. 

There was no way he could be certain about how the future would play out for the both of them, but he had to remind himself of what he told 2D earlier that morning. To focus on the now, The Now Now. 

Watching him skate out of sight, he put his hands in his pockets and smiled to himself. Then began to head to where the crew members had told him to go.

Humming to himself a familiar tune as he did so.

_“Idaho, Idaho…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on Idaho! Thank you all to the people who've been keeping up with it since chapter 1. It means so much to me every time I received a comment or kudos from you guys. I loved writing about 2Dace so much, I definitely need to do it again sometime. For now, I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion for these two gays. Thanks again!


End file.
